Chaque homme dans sa nuit s'en va vers sa lumière
by Rihem
Summary: Spencer Reid perd son portable dans le métro à Washington. Est-ce que cela va mettre en danger l'équipe entière ou lui faire faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici la traduction de ma fanficiton "Every man in his night goes to his light"._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son réveil qui n'avait pas encore sonné, et pour cause, il était seulement 6h55. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tandis la main vers le boîtier électronique pour couper la sonnerie. Il n'avait jamais eu à se réveiller avec celle-ci mais il prenait toujours la peine de soigneusement la brancher, au cas où.<p>

Il tira les rideaux pour faire venir les lumières de la ville encore plongée dans l'obscurité dans son appartement puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue où la vie avait déjà repris ses droits ; les travailleurs commençaient à se rendre au travail et affluaient en masse vers les lignes du métro de Washington.

En attendant de descendre les rejoindre, Spencer commença son rituel du matin. Il faisait toujours les choses dans le même ordre : choisir ses vêtements, se doucher, s'habiller, se coiffer, déjeuner, et partir pour le travail. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris très tôt dans sa vie et qui lui permettait d'être sur de ne rien oublier. Il se laissait cependant passer quelques « extra » comme regarder son téléphone portable pour voir si quelqu'un n'avait pas laissé un message pendant qu'il dormait à poings fermés, les médicaments contre les insomnies l'assommant littéralement du coucher au réveil que son esprit avait pré-programmé.

Ce matin aucun coup de fil, aucun message, pas même un e-mail, mais qui aurait bien pu lui en laisser ? En dehors de ses collègues du département des sciences du comportement, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, et il n'avait, du reste, pas cherché à s'en faire beaucoup. Niveau famille ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux, sa mère vivait dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour traiter les troubles schizophrènes dont elle souffrait depuis longtemps et dont il avait si peur d'avoir hérité dans son patrimoine génétique ; et son père... bien son père et lui n'avaient plus de contact et c'était très bien comme ça.

Il posa le téléphone sur la table qui lui servait de table à tout faire, de la table basse au bureau d'appoint. Il fallait dire que cet appartement n'était pas très grand et manquait cruellement de personnalisation. Tout n'était que livres, papiers en tout genre, et quelques dvds de cinéma d'auteur empruntés un peu plus loin dans la rue pour quand il voulait passer une soirée « tranquille ». ça et là on pouvait voir des boites de médicaments en tout genre dont beaucoup de somnifères et d'anti-douleurs pour combattre les insomnies et les migraines dont il était victime depuis... un moment déjà. Un échiquier attendait dans un coin qu'on bouge ses pions, recouverts d'une couche de poussière qui laissait comprendre qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de continuer cette partie, faute de temps, ou d'adversaire ?

La machine à café finit de ronronner, laissant une tasse fumante qu'il s'empressa de saisir. Il était 7h45 et c'était sa première tasse de café de la journée. Il aurait pu faire comme tout le monde et écouter la radio et les dernières nouvelles du monde en se réveillant mais Spencer Reid n'était pas comme tout le monde et il préférait regarder le monde extérieur depuis sa fenêtre plutôt que d'entendre l'actualité dans un grésillement d'ondes provoquées par son téléphone. Désormais le jour s'était levé et il voyait la foule, toujours plus dense, courir, s'agiter. Elle s'agitait d'autant plus vite qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Spencer Reid regarda son horloge au mur puis sa montre, il allait bientôt devoir y aller à son tour. Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et commença à la rincer avant de la sécher et de la remettre sous la cafetière, tout serait ainsi prêt pour sa prochaine utilisation. Il prit le téléphone qu'il avait posé sur la table et une boite de médicaments, au cas où, avant d'attraper son manteau et de sortir.

La pluie n'était pas très forte mais elle rendait les trottoirs glissants en cette fin d'hiver. Sa mallette serrée contre lui, il avançait vers la bouche du métro qui allait l'engloutir pour le recracher plusieurs stations après, à un endroit où il retrouverai son collègue et ami, l'agent Derek Morgan. Il ferait avec lui la fin du trajet en voiture.

Souvent on lui demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi un appartement plus près, ou une voiture pour se déplacer, et comme à son habitude, il répondait qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité et il sortait les statistiques sur l'empreinte carbone. Tous les autres étaient impressionnés par ses connaissances, et l'appelaient souvent _Monsieur Je-sais-tout_ parce qu'à seulement 20 ans, il avait obtenu plus de diplômes que la plupart des gens normaux. Cela ne le vexait pas. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être différent des autres et avait passé beaucoup de temps à chercher sa place avant de croiser la route de l'agent Gideon qui l'avait intégré dans l'équipe d'Aaron Hotchner au département des sciences du comportement du F.B.I. Si Gideon était parti, lui, était resté avec ceux qui formaient désormais sa famille et qu'il était heureux de rejoindre tous les jours malgré l'horreur des affaires sur lesquelles ils travaillaient _et _qui l'empêchaient, parfois encore, de dormir la nuit. Il se rassurait en se disant que c'était la part d'être humain qui se battait pour ne pas basculer à son tour.

Le métro s'arrêta enfin à sa station et il s'engouffra entre les portes avec la foule compacte. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal sur un côté et ouvrit un livre qu'il avait dans son sac, entamant sa lecture. Si il aimait les trajets en métro c'était parce qu'il lui laissait le temps de lire ce qu'il n'aurai pas pu faire en conduisant une voiture. Le métro s'ébranla et parti vers les autres stations, les gens montaient, descendaient, et lui restait imperturbable. Enfin sa station arriva, il sortit dans la bousculade et rejoignit les escalators. Le métro ferma ses portes et continua sa course souterraine tandis qu'il quittait le monde souterrain pour celui des humains.

Il rangea son livre quand les premières gouttes commencèrent à mouiller les pages. Il plissa les yeux, la lumière extérieure, même les jours de pluie, l'éblouissait. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir cherchant des yeux la voiture de Morgan qu'il repéra quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'avança vers celle-ci et monta.

**« Alors Reid, tu ne veux toujours pas de voiture malgré la pluie ? »** plaisanta son ami.

Spencer répondit par :

**« Sais-tu combien de CO² tu rejettes à chaque démarrage ? »**

Et l'agent Morgan démarra.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard au bureau où les autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient également, les agents Jennifer Jarreau, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, et le remplaçant de Gideon, David Rossi.

Spencer retira sa veste et commença a fouiller ses poches à la recherche de monnaie pour faire fonctionner la machine à café quand soudain son cœur se serra. Il se pencha regardant son manteau et JJ lui dit :

**« Quelque chose ne va pas Spence ? »**

Il se redressa et la regarda avant de répondre :

**« Ma poche est trouée. »**

Elle lui sourit et dit :

**« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te payer ton café. »**

**« Non, ce n'est pas ça, mon téléphone n'est plus là. »**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>« Que puis-je faire pour toi mon petit génie ? » <strong>demanda Pénélope Garcia, la grande prêtresse de l'informatique de leur petit groupe.

**« J'ai perdu mon téléphone ce matin, tu penses que tu peux le localiser ? »**

Pénélope Garcia remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, cette question était une sorte d'offense à ses capacités ; si elle savait comment pénétrer les ordinateurs du Pentagone ou de la CIA, retrouver un smartphone appartenant au FBI serait un jeu d'enfants.

**« Tu insultes mes capacités. Évidemment que je peux le retrouver mais pourquoi ne pas essayer d'appeler ton téléphone, si il a été ramassé, quelqu'un décrochera. »**

Reid fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu, l'idée de se retrouver en conversation téléphonique avec un inconnu en possession de son téléphone le mettait mal à l'aise, et il imaginait déjà les scénarios que cela pourrait provoquer.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte Morgan lui lança :

**« Garcia a raison, peut-être que tu devrais l'appeler, au moins pour voir si quelqu'un répond, comme les gens normaux le feraient. Si il n'a pas été récupéré, nous le localiserons et nous irons le chercher, l'affaire sera close. »**

Reid répondit :

**« Et si il est tombé entre de mauvaises mains ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux le verrouiller à distance, toutes nos coordonnées sont dedans. Et certains dossiers sont dans les e-mails. »**

**« Raison de plus pour qu'on le retrouve rapidement Reid. »** lança l'agent Aaron Hotchner.

Garcia tandis un casque à Reid et lui lança :

**« Vas-y, je numérote et tu seras un numéro invisible sur ton propre téléphone, aucun danger. Si ça tourne mal j'effacerai tes données à distance. »**

Reid se racla la gorge un instant et Garcia mis le téléphone en connexion. Il sonna une fois, puis deux.

**« Vous voyez, il doit encore être sur le... »**

**« Allô ? »** une voix se fit entendre.

L'équipe qui avait investit totalement les locaux de Garcia avait le regard braqué sur Reid qui se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

**« Allô ? »** répéta la voix que Reid identifia comme étant celle d'une jeune fille.

**« Je suis le propriétaire du téléphone que vous venez de décrocher. »** lança Reid, ayant repris ses esprits et retrouvé ses moyens.

**« J'ai trouvé votre téléphone dans le métro. »** répondit la voix très calmement.

**« Il est tombé de ma poche. » **se défendit Reid. **« Est-il possible que je le récupère ? »**

C'était étrange de demander la permission de reprendre un objet qui vous appartenait à la base.

**« Bien sûr. Souhaitez-vous que je vous le dépose ? »**

Reid regarda ses amis, il ne savait trop quoi répondre mais amener une inconnue près des locaux semblait relativement dangereux, si elle n'avait pas elle-même fouiné dans son téléphone pour le savoir, en venant ici elle découvrirait certainement ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ; alors il opta pour la solution de sécurité pour chacun, aussi appelée l'échange d'otages sur un tronc d'arbre au dessus d'une rivière, chacun viendrait à un lieu de rendez-vous donné, par excellence, un lieu neutre.

**« Je vais passer le prendre. »**

Ils convinrent d'un lieu de rendez-vous et ils raccrochèrent. L'équipe regarda Spencer qui finit par dire :

**« Quoi ? » **en les regardant les uns après les autres comme pour chercher à découvrir ce qu'ils pensaient tout au fond d'eux-mêmes.

**« Reid a un rendez-vous. »** plaisanta Morgan. **« Si ça se trouve elle est mignonne. »**

Reid se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'autre sexe malgré le fait qu'il se considère comme étant attiré par les femmes. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à aborder une fille, même une amie, et devoir se rendre à un rendez-vous, même pour un téléphone, avec une jeune femme qui lui était étrangère ne le mettait pas à l'aise du tout.

**« Morgan **» Hotch le rappela à l'ordre. **« Tu prendras sur la pause déjeuner pour accompagner Reid. Maintenant vous retournez tous à vos bureaux, il me semble que certains ont des dossiers à terminer. »**

Reid le remercia d'un regard, Hotch savait que Morgan avait tendance à le titiller et que parfois cela pouvait ne pas être drôle pour lui. Si ça n'avait rien de méchant, à la longue cela devenait difficile à vivre pour le petit génie du groupe.

La matinée passa tout doucement pour Reid qui avait terminé relativement vite sa paperasse administrative à propos de la dernière affaire qu'ils venaient de boucler. Un enlèvement d'enfants résolu en quarante huit heures et sans « casse » pour les enfants. C'était le principal, ça ne finissait pas toujours aussi bien. Il regardait sa montre, puis l'horloge, puis sa montre. Ses doigts s'agitaient sur le bureau comme si il jouait du piano dessus, faisant un bruit régulier.

**« Reid ! »** Prentiss s'agaçait. **« Prends dans mon sac de la monnaie et vas te payer un café. Ramènes en à l'équipe, mais par pitié, arrêtes. »**

Il s'arrêta, s'assit dans le fond de sa chaise, une moue d'excuse sur le visage.

**« Désolé Emily. »**

Il se leva et prit la monnaie dans le sac de l'agent Prentiss avant d'aller à la machine à café. Il regrettait le temps où les coupes budgétaires ne les avaient pas encore privés des cafés gratuits, désormais ils devaient payer à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient boire ce « jus de chaussette » comme l'appelait l'agent David Rossi, italo-américain pur arabica... Reid se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le café en Italie et se promit de faire des recherches dessus.

**« Ne stresses pas Reid. » **lui dit Morgan. **« Elle va te rendre ton téléphone, rien de plus. »**

Spencer Reid avançait sur le parking de Quantico près de son ami, les mains dans les poches, la tête inclinée vers ses pieds, il réfléchissait. Comme la plupart des grands timides Reid ne savait jamais vraiment faire face à une situation que sa tête n'avait pas rejoué dans sa tête plusieurs fois. Il subissait les imprévus et, même si au travail il arrivait à cacher son anxiété derrière des litres de connaissances, dans la vie cela restait très problématique.

Morgan ouvrit la voiture et s'assit derrière le volant, Reid à la place du passager. Ils bouclèrent leurs ceintures et Morgan mit le contact, essayant de ne pas aborder le sujet de la conduite. Il savait que Hotch préférait l'envoyer avec Reid au cas où ça tournerai mal, après tout, une inconnue avait le portable d'un agent du FBI et ça pouvait aller très vite mais il voulait éviter de basculer dans la psychose et misait encore sur les bons côtés des êtres humains. Pour Morgan Hotch était autant un modèle qu'un mystère. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se reconstruire depuis la mort de sa femme, tuée par un psychopathe qui s'amusait à faire souffrir Hotch, laissant un petit garçon orphelin de mère. Mais, comme conditionné à attraper les méchants, Hotch était revenu et il croyait encore à ce que l'humanité pouvait avoir de bon. Morgan l'enviait.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le chapitre 3 :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews et merci de me suivre._

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Morgan gara la voiture, non sans difficultés, dans les rues de la capitale. La pluie avait cessé mais le ciel était toujours nuageux. Spencer Reid et Derek Morgan, qui, malgré le temps, avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil ; sortirent du véhicule et restèrent un instant côté à côte sur le trottoir à scruter la foule. Reid et l'inconnue avait convenu de se retrouver à une station de métro toute proche.<p>

**« Je te laisse y aller seul champion, je reste en retrait et je viens si ça tourne mal ? »**

Reid regarda son ami et collègue en n'osant pas formuler l'hypothèse que si ça tournait mal près ou pas ça risquerai d'être délicat... La foule était dense à l'heure du déjeuner et il ne pourra pas sortir une arme et tirer sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

**« A ton avis, elle ressemble à quoi ? »** demanda Morgan pour détendre l'atmosphère tout en parcourant la foule du regard.

**« Je ne sais pas, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle porterai un foulard rose. »**

Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à parcoururent avec attention les jeunes femmes dans la rue. Nombreuses étaient celle à attendre quelqu'un, pour déjeuner sans doute. Morgan s'arrêtait parfois sur l'une d'entre elle et laissait sous entendre à Reid qu'elle serait très bien pour lui mais le petit génie était mal à l'aise dans ce genre de conversation et voulait seulement retrouver son téléphone.

Le rendez-vous était convenu vers 13h30, et quand l'heure arriva Reid eut l'impression que son cœur se serait. Si ça se trouve elle ne viendrait pas et c'était juste un guet-apens, peut-être même que tout cela était prémédité. La paranoïa était parti intégrante du travail qu'ils faisaient. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas voir le mal partout mais les névroses psychotiques faisaient parti intégrante de sa vie depuis sa naissance. Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille qui semblait attendre en scrutant la foule. Elle se tenait à la sortie de la bouche du métro.

**« Morgan... »** dit-il **« Je crois que je viens de la voir. »**

Son collègue tourna le regard dans la direction que lui indiquait Reid.

**« Reid, il y a au moins dix filles avec des foulards roses ici, comment peux tu savoir que c'est elle ? »**

Mais Spencer n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avançait vers la jeune femme, persuadée que c'était elle. Premièrement parce qu'elle parcourait la foule du regard sans trop savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, et deuxièmement, parce que son foulard rose, elle le portait sur sa tête.

Reid s'approchait d'elle, Morgan le regardait de loin, méfiant. Même si le 11 septembre était loin, les images étaient encore gravées dans son esprit à l'encre indélébile.

**« Salut. »** lança Spencer Reid sortant sa main droite de sa poche dans un geste timide, associé à un bref sourire gêné.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

**« Je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez mettre avant de me trouver. »** dit-elle en souriant. Spencer ne put s'empêcher de noter ses yeux marrons et son sourire qui semblait si sincère. Il se demandait si il notait ce genre de détail parce que le foulard cachait habillement ses cheveux et son cou, ne laissant paraître que son visage ; ou si c'était parce qu'elle lui semblait étrangement familière.

**« Je vous connais ? »** demanda t-il.

Elle le regarda et dit :

**« Il arrive sans doute que nous prenions le métro sur une même portion de la ligne le matin. »**

Spencer lui sourit, ça paraissait évident étant donné qu'elle avait ramassé son téléphone. D'ailleurs elle commença à fouiller dans son sac à main et en sortit le précieux objet. Elle le tendit à Reid.

**« Tenez. »**

Il prit le téléphone, soulagé de l'avoir entre les doigts.

**« Merci. » **dit-il **« J'ai bien cru ne jamais le revoir. »**

Elle lui sourit.

**« Je suppose que la monnaie qui était à ses côtés était à vous aussi ? »**

Et elle ressortit de son sac quelques pièces, environ cinq dollars.

**« Gardez les. » **dit Spencer **« Une sorte de récompense. »**

Elle répondit :

**« Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre récompense. »**

Et elle lui tendit la monnaie en souriant. Décidément Spencer ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que, malgré le temps nuageux, elle rayonnait.

**« Votre ami vous attend. »** dit-elle en désignant l'agent Morgan qui, les bras croisé les observait sans bouger depuis plusieurs minutes.

Spencer se pinça les lèvres gêné parce qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas venu seul, comme un enfant qui tenait la main à sa baby-sitter. Il la remercia une nouvelle fois et ils prirent congés.

**« Alors ? »** demanda Morgan.

**« J'ai mon téléphone, et cinq dollars qui sont tombés avec lui. »** répondit-il.

Morgan jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme, elle avait disparu.

**« Rentrons, j'ai envie de pouvoir déjeuner avant que Hotch ou JJ ne nous trouvent du travail. »**

Et Reid suivi Morgan jusqu'à la voiture en regardant son téléphone et les cinq dollars de pièces qu'il venait de récupérer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici le chapitre 4 _

_Merci de me suivre :) et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>« Alors cette petite entrevue ? » <strong>demanda Garcia à Reid et Morgan à peine eurent-ils franchi le pas de la porte du bureau.

**« Reid s'est trouvé une petite musulmane voilée. »** lança Morgan.

Le jeune docteur lui lança un regard plein de reproches. Il aurait préféré qu'on ne parle pas de tout ça ici.

**« Garcia tu peux regarder si quelqu'un à altérer le portable de Reid ? » **demanda Hotch qui passait derrière eux, toujours en train de courir à droite à gauche, les aléas du travail du chef d'équipe.

**« Oui patron. »** répondit Garcia en se levant et en tendant la main vers le téléphone de Reid. Il le lui remis sans faire d'histoires, trop content qu'on vérifie que rien n'avait été altérer, et pourtant il avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait touché à rien.

**« Une musulmane ? »** c'était JJ qui parlait.

**« On va bientôt avoir le contre-terrorisme sur le dos. »** plaisanta Morgan.

**« Ils ne sont pas très loin, ça devrait aller vite. »** dit Prentiss, un café à la main.

Chacun y allait de sa petite blague, c'était une manière de faire taire les vieux démons car, au fond, personne n'avait oublié, comme Columbine, certains événements les avaient tous marqués à jamais.

Reid n'écoutait plus, il plongea sa main dans sa poche non trouée et il posa ses doigts sur les pièces. Combien de personnes dans ce bureau aurait pensé à rendre la monnaie ? Il ne savait pas. Les statistiques faisaient état de moins de 10%, la plupart des gens se servaient dans le porte feuille, d'autres gardaient comme récompense... Non, elle avait insisté pour lui rendre ses pièces.

Aucun déplacement n'était prévu dans la journée et l'équipe allait devoir passer son temps à fignoler les dossiers en retard et à présenter une conférence aux étudiants du FBI sur les différentes méthodes de profilage des kidnappeurs, de quoi les occuper jusqu'à l'heure de la sortie.

Garcia arriva et tandis son téléphone à Reid :

**« Voilà mon tout beau, ton téléphone n'a pas été modifié, et personne n'a l'air d'y avoir jeté un coup d'œil indiscret à part moi. »**

Il le prit et remercia Garcia avant de se replonger dans ses papiers pour la conférence de la fin d'après-midi. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'exercice, souvent il avait à faire avec des étudiants plus âgés que lui et c'était très difficile de ne pas paraître prétentieux à leur apprendre la vie au sein de ce genre d'unité mais cette année c'était leur équipe qui avait été désignée pour les cours alors il faisait avec, et peut-être qu'il ne parlerai que pour donner quelques chiffres pour appuyer des exemples.

Garcia regagna son bureau, laissant Reid à ses activités. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Les bureaux ressemblaient à une fourmilière géante avec des allers et venues incessantes. Tout ce petit univers travaillait à la sécurité du territoire, à protéger des vies sans même que les gens dehors ne sachent à quel point leur travail était nécessaire à leur confort. Reid soupira, évacuant le stress par la reprise de la respiration abdominale qu'il avait appris bien avant d'arriver au FBI. Il attrapa son téléphone et l'écran s'éclaira, il fit rouler le menu, regardant sa messagerie désespérément vide, ses e-mails qui ne contenaient que du professionnel, puis il le reposa.

**« Reid ? Tu es prêt ? » **demanda l'agent Hotchner.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui, hocha la tête pour dire qu'il l'était et se leva.

**« Prends ton manteau, il pleut. »**

Il suivit les conseils de son patron et prit son manteau, mettant son téléphone dans la poche de celui-ci. Il saisit ses papiers en toute hâte et les mis dans son sac en bandoulière dont il ne se défaisait que rarement.

**« Les autres ne viennent pas avec nous ? »** demanda Reid remarquant que ses camarades restaient à leurs bureaux.

**« Non, il n'y aura que Rossi, toi et moi. »** répondit Hotch. **« On est avec toi Reid. »** dit-il pour le rassurer. Reid déglutit et suivi son patron, bientôt rejoint par David Rossi.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de conférence et bientôt ils commencèrent à parler de la conduite à tenir dans une enquête de kidnapping. Ils évoquèrent le principe des première vingt-quatre heures, les chances de survie qui diminuaient avec le temps, mais aussi ceux qui gardaient leurs victimes des années avant de s'en débarrasser en les revendant pour qu'ils servent les fantasmes d'autres. Certaines images revenaient à la mémoire de Spencer Reid, et pour cause, ils appuyaient régulièrement leurs arguments d'exemples auxquels l'équipe avait été confrontés ça et là.

Reid donnait des statistiques, se laissait à mentionner certains points marquants des affaires qu'il connaissait, et il se laisse aller à dire qu'il ne fallait jamais écarter les parents car il était arrivé que, dans certaines affaires, certains maquillent un accident domestique en enlèvement et parfois avec l'aide des forces de police en présence.

Quand cela fut fini Reid rejoignit les autres au bureau pour retrouver Morgan et se faire déposer au métro. Son ami le taquina un peu :

**« Mais comment tu ferrais si je tombais malade ? » **lui dit-il.

**« Je demanderai à JJ. »** répondit-il, **« ou je prendrais le bus. »**

Ils regagnèrent Washington et Morgan déposa Reid devant une station de métro avant de lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain puis Reid s'engouffra dans les méandres de la terre pour rejoindre son domicile.

Il regarda les quais du métro, les autres voyageurs. Tous semblaient tellement différents. Il y avait des étudiants, des touristes, des travailleurs, mais Reid savait que ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas là.

Il entra dans le wagon et alla se mettre face à la porte. L'habitude aurait voulu qu'il sorte son livre mais cette fois-ci il ne le prit pas. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et toucha les pièces qu'elle lui avait rendu. A chaque station il guettait les gens qui montaient, et essayaient de voir ceux sur les quais. C'était idiot, combien de chance y avait-il qu'il la recroise ce soir ? C'était presque autant que de gagner aux jeux de loto. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se l'ôter de la tête ? Après tout ce n'était qu'une fille qui avait ramassé son téléphone dans le métro et qui avait eu l'honnêteté de lui rendre sa monnaie ! Si elle n'avait pas été musulmane (et Reid se fit la réflexion pour lui même qu'aux dernières statistiques il y avait 2 595 000 musulmans aux États-Unis, certes cela ne représentait que 0,8% de la population du pays mais ça laissait un peu de chance de tomber dessus dans une ville comme Washington) peut-être ne l'aurait-il pas même remarquée et elle serait parti à la trappe laissant son esprit se recentrer sur des choses essentiels comme le livre de psychologie sur les altérations des relations humaines à l'heure des nouvelles technologies. Voilà une chose qui était importante, de savoir pourquoi et comment les gens n'arrivaient plus à faire de rencontres dans la vie de tous les jours. A cet pensée Spencer du se rendre à l'évidence, se cacher derrière ses livres étaient peut-être aussi une manière de ne pas chercher la rencontre, comme ceux qui se servaient des ordinateurs pour faire taire un grand manque de confiance en eux. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Enfin le métro arriva à sa station. Il sortit. Non il ne l'avait pas revu et au fond il se disait que c'était mieux comme ça, que ça éviterai que les autres jasent mais il avait un petit pincement au cœur qui lui indiquait qu'il n'en resterai sans doute pas là.

Il tourna les clefs et poussa la porte de chez lui, rien n'avait bougé. Il alluma la lumière, posa son sac, ferma le verrou, et sortit ses cachets. Il fit couler un verre d'eau et les avala d'une traite. Bientôt le sommeil viendrait le chercher et il espérait que ce serait une nuit sans rêve.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà le chapitre 5._

_Pour répondre à la reviews sur mon rythme de publication, l'histoire est déjà écrite, c'est pourquoi je peux publier tous les jours._

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles sont appréciées._

* * *

><p>Le téléphone sonna. Spencer essayait d'émerger de son sommeil comme on sortait d'une nage en eau agitée. Il saisit l'objet, appuya sur la tonalité et répondit :<p>

**« Spencer Reid. »**

**« Spencer, on a une affaire. Morgan passe te prendre dans vingt minutes. » **L'agent Jennifer Jarreau raccrocha avant qu'il est pu confirmer ou non sa présence, avait-il seulement le choix ?

Il regarda son réveil qui indiquait 5h30, il se leva et suivit son petit rituel matinal en accéléré, le premier café serait sans doute celui qu'il prendrait au bureau pendant le débriefing. Il prit son sac d'affaires propres, prêtes pour les interventions d'urgence, il y ajouta ses médicaments, et sortit de son appartement qu'il prit soin de verrouiller, avant de descendre sur le trottoir. Les lampadaires donnaient une lueur fantomatique aux lieux et très peu de personnes circulaient dans les rues.

**« Reid ! »** Morgan l'interpella. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers la voiture de son collègue et y monta.

**« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi. » **se permis de constater Morgan.

**« Pas assez. » **marmonna Reid.

**« Tu auras tout le trajet en jet pour te reposer. » **Spencer ne dit rien, il avait du mal à s'endormir et la perspective de devoir se droguer dans le jet ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Il attendrait sa prochaine nuit de sommeil. Le trajet commença. Ils étaient silencieux, Morgan n'avait manifestement pas assez dormi non plus. Reid se contentait de regarder les passants et il remarqua que certains se drapaient dans de longues tenues et portaient une sorte de petit chapeau sur la tête. Il reconnu les musulmans qui se rendaient à la mosquée, première prière avant le levé du jour.

**« La prière du ****Soubh »** marmonna Reid, ramenant Morgan à s'intéresser à lui.

**« Pardon ? » **demanda t-il

**« Non rien, je disais juste qu'il y a bien peu de monde dans les rues. »**

Morgan balaya les trottoirs du regard et ne put que confirmer ce que son ami avait dit, à part quelques personnes et les premiers travailleurs, il n'y avait presque personne. Mais c'était ce « presque » qui intéressait Reid.

**« Vous voulez des croissants ? »** proposa JJ aux deux garçons qui venaient d'arriver. **« les français en stage dans la recherche antiterroriste les ont apportés d'une petite boulangerie dans Washington où ils vont se ravitailler, ils ne s'acclimatent pas à nos petits-déjeuners. »**

Morgan en attrapa deux et en tandis un à Reid.

**« Mange, ça te fera du bien. »**

Reid prit le croissant des mains de son ami, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille, les médicaments lui coupaient la faim, et ils savaient qu'il avait perdu du poids ces derniers temps.

**« Allez chercher un café et tout le monde en salle de réunion. »** ordonna Hotch, la mine grave, un dossier sous le bras.

**« ça ne plaisante pas ce matin. » **dit Morgan.

**« Si tu avais vu le dossier, tu ne plaisanterai pas non plus. » **confirma Garcia avant de trottiner vers la salle de réunion pour préparer le matériel.

**« Bon, et bien allons chercher ce café. »** lança Morgan qui se demandait ce que ça allait bien pouvoir être.

**« Merci à tous d'être venu si vite. »** commença l'agent Hotchner. **« Aujourd'hui, et ironiquement, c'est encore sur une affaire d'enlèvements que nous allons travailler. Garcia. »**

Leur amie lança les images, plusieurs petits garçons, autour de sept ans avaient disparus dans les environ d'une petite ville de Pennsylvanie et la psychose s'était peu à peu installée et renforcée quand des randonneurs avaient retrouvé les casquettes de certains dans les bois. Rien de bien réjouissant. Chacun des membres de l'équipe y allait de son idée sur le profil du tueur. C'était des réactions « à chaud » mais elles servaient souvent de base aux enquêtes.

**« La police nous attend sur place. »**

Ils se levèrent. Secrètement ils avaient tous espérer pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps au bureau, à Quantico, mais les criminels se moquaient de savoir qu'ils auraient aimé avoir une vie de temps en temps.

Le jet décolla, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, tandis que Garcia envoyait les fichiers sur les tablettes de sa base à Quantico. Elle ne quitterai pas les bureaux tant que l'enquête serait en cours, et elle ne serai rassurée qu'une fois tout le monde sain et sauf à la maison. L'équipe était une grande famille.

Spencer était assis dans un des fauteuils du jet, il regardait les premiers indices envoyés par Garcia à la recherche de connexion que pourrait faire son cerveau mais rien ne lui venait.

Prentiss et Morgan échangeaient des débats animés tandis que JJ, Hotch, et Rossi réfléchissaient en silence. Ils atterrirent.

Les disparitions d'enfants étaient un sujet que maîtrisait bien le département et ils savaient tous que c'était quelque chose de délicat étant donné que les parents étaient autant en place de suspect que de victimes et de témoins. Hotch avait demandé à ce que leur venue ne soit pas médiatisée, pour ne pas que le coupable ne se sente menacé et ne tue les enfants. Les tâches furent ensuite répartie et Reid se retrouva dans le groupe de JJ à faire le tour des loisirs des enfants.

**« C'est comme cherche une aiguille dans une botte de foin. » **dit JJ en arrivant près du terrain de football.

**« Plutôt une aiguille dans une pile d'autres aiguilles. »** corrigea Reid.

Garcia leur avait envoyé la liste de tous les loisirs de la plupart des enfants, et, comme c'était une petite ville, il y avait beaucoup de similitudes.

**« Quand j'étais petit, la seule activité que je m'autorisais était la bibliothèque. »** dit Reid.

JJ n'était pas surprise. Ils rencontrèrent l'entraîneuse de l'équipe de football, c'était une jeune fille d'à peine dix-huit ans qui ne correspondait pas au profil.

Ensuite ils se rendirent chez les scouts, une activité de pleine nature qu'un garçon qui avait grandi à Las Vegas comme Reid n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

**« Quel est l'intérêt d'aller passer plusieurs jours dans une tente au milieu des bois ? »**

Non vraiment, pour Reid c'était jouer au petit chaperon rouge...


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voici le chapitre 6__._

_Pour répondre aux reviews, oui j'utilise parfois des dialogues de la série, bien vu. ;)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>« Hey Spence ! »<strong> lança JJ pour réveiller le jeune homme qui somnolait sur un des canapés du commissariat de police où ils vivaient depuis trois jours.

**« JJ.. »** marmonna t-il avant de s'asseoir et de se frotter les yeux. Ça faisait déjà 72h qu'ils étaient là à rechercher un psychopathe dans les bois, et ils vivaient tous dans le commissariat de police car le temps était toujours compté. Ils s'autorisaient des mini-siestes pour rester en forme, chacun leur tour. L'équipe épluchait les moindres pistes, mais tout les ramenait au bois qui entouraient la ville et si, au début, cela lui avait rappelé le Petit Chaperon Rouge, maintenant ça ressemblait plus à Hansel et Gretel... A part une maison en bonbons rien ne pouvait amener des enfants à rester aussi longtemps dans les bois... Leur crainte à tous avait été d'être tombé sur un réseau de trafic d'enfants et cette crainte était confirmée depuis quelques heures, Pénélope Garcia, leur agent préposée aux ordinateurs avait trouvé plusieurs des petits garçons mis en vente sur des sites pour pédophiles. L'urgence était grande de les retrouver avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés sur le réseau du trafic international.

Toute l'équipe était nerveuse et espérait un bon dénouement de l'enquête mais les suspects s'envolaient un à un avec des alibis vérifiés.

**« Mais quel monstre peut bien vivre dans les bois ? » **avait demandé JJ, et Spencer n'avait pas répondu car oui, c'était bien un monstre.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, le croissant de lune brillait dans un ciel nuageux, éclairant de sa pâleur les bois. Morgan, Prentiss, et Hotch étaient dehors avec les policiers de la ville et les chiens pour une nouvelle tentative mais les pistes se perdaient dans les rivières, la personne qui les avait enlevés connaissait bien les bois.

**« JJ ? A t-on les dossiers des anciens scouts ? » **demanda Spencer Reid.

**« Non, on est parti du fait que la plupart étaient partis. »** répondit-elle.

Rossi décrocha le téléphone et appela Garcia, il avait compris l'idée de Reid : qui d'autres mieux qu'un ancien scout connaissait les bois et ce que les enfants cherchaient dedans ?

**« C'est comme si le loup avait mis la cape rouge... »** continua Spencer. JJ le regarda. Décidément il était complètement dans son monde de contes de fées. Spencer ne dit rien quant à l'incrédulité de son ami, il savait, parce que sa mère était une grande professeur de littérature, que les contes de fées n'étaient pas de jolies histoires qu'on racontaient aux enfants pour les endormir, mais des fables pour romancer et dénoncer des dangers comme éviter de parler aux inconnus et ne pas faire confiance, voir garder sa chasteté... Des valeurs biens anciennes pour une société qui évoluaient à grands coups de séries télévisées.

**« Et nous avons un gagnant. »** lança la voix de Pénélope Garcia.

Le nom fut aussitôt transmis à Hotch, Morgan et Prentiss. JJ, Reid, et Rossi, sortirent en trombe du commissariat, courant à la voiture pour aller voir si le suspect se trouvait chez ses parents. Quant ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent que la maison était excentrée de la ville, en lisière de forêt et bordure de ruisseau. La porte était close et ils prirent sur eux d'entrer, le temps était compté. Ils fouillèrent les pièces, une à une, avant de commencer à chercher trappes, grilles de ventilation, tout ce qui pouvait servir à cacher des enfants dans des caves ou de faux plafonds. Mais c'est l'équipe de Hotch, qui les rejoignaient par les bois qui trouvèrent l'abri antiatomique, un bloc de béton, vestige de la guerre froide qui se dressait devant eux, à la lisière du bois. De la maison ils entendirent les coups de feu, avant de voir Hotch et les policiers sortant les enfants, apeurés, mais toujours vivants. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

Spencer leva les yeux au ciel, les nuages avaient disparus, laissant la lune rayonner.

Ils rangèrent le matériel et remontèrent dans l'avion. Une fois dans le ciel, JJ demanda à Rossi comment il avait compris où voulait en venir Reid. Il répondit :

**« Quand il a évoqué le conte de fées et les scouts j'ai pensé au joueur de flûte de Hamelin. Les contes de fées ont une part de réalité bien sombre JJ. »**

Elle regarda Reid qui lui lança un sourire gêné. Il avait hâte de rentrer à Washington et de pouvoir dormir.

C'est au petit matin que l'avion se posa sur le sol. Le soleil se levait à peine. Hotch avait décrété qu'ils pouvaient profiter de leur journée et qu'ils se reverraient au bureau demain pour finaliser les dossiers déjà presque tous pré-écrits dans l'avion.

Morgan déposa Reid à la station de métro, il ne voulait pas qu'on le ramène, et préférait faire partit de ses « travailleurs de la nuit » qui prenaient les premiers métros pour aller dormir tandis que les autres prenaient les métros pour travailler. Alors il descendit vers le métro, et, à mi-escaliers, il croisa celle qui avait occupé son esprit quand il avait pu fermer les yeux, alors il se retourna et dit :

**« Jolie foulard aujourd'hui. »**

Elle arrêta sa course dans les escaliers et se retourna.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici le chapitre 7, bonne lecture à vous et merci aux lecteurs :)_

* * *

><p><strong>« Merci. » <strong>répondit-elle.

Spencer, réalisant qu'en fait, à part lui avoir rendu son téléphone, elle ne savait rien de lui, lui dit dit :

**« Spencer Reid. »**

Elle répondit du tac au tac :

**« Asma Abulhawa. »**

Ils étaient tous deux pris dans la foule qui les contournait, parfois en les bousculant et en jurant après eux. Il était vrai que dans un monde où tout bougeait très vite, ils étaient immobiles, comme figés.

Spencer proposa de remonter vers le jour, il dormirait plus tard. Une fois dehors Spencer repéra un vendeur ambulant qui commençait à ouvrir sa petite boutique. Il y acheta deux cafés et ils reprirent le début de conversation avorté qu'ils avaient eu.

**« Vous allez en cours ? » **demanda le jeune homme en indiquant le sac de la jeune femme.

**« Oui. » **répondit-elle **« J'étudie les civilisations et les conflits dans le premier siècle de l'Islam. » **

Spencer hocha la tête d'un air entendu, c'était un sujet bien intéressant et très dur à aborder dans la neutralité quand on était soi-même musulman.

**« D'où venez-vous ? »**

**« Détroit et vous ? »** répondit-elle.

Spencer sourit, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus exotique que Détroit mais c'était une réponse qui lui paraissait bien normal.

**« Las Vegas. »** répondit-il dans un sourire, la ville du vice, des jeux d'argent, et de toutes les extrêmes. Tout ce qu'il savait interdit par l'Islam en somme. Elle allait sans doute le prendre pour un serviteur du diable.

**« C'est plus animé que Détroit. »** se contenta t-elle de répondre en souriant avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le café chaud.

Spencer la regarda, son voile bleu à motif à fleur noir était sobre, discret et pourtant, comme le rose, il donnait une dimension particulière à son visage, c'était comme si elle rayonnait de l'intérieur sans qu'il eut besoin d'en voir plus.

**« Comment m'avez-vous reconnue ? »** demanda t-elle

**« Votre visage m'a paru familier. »** répondit-il.

Ils sourirent.

**« Je vais devoir vous laisser monsieur Reid. »**

**« Spencer. » **corrigea t'il.

**« Spencer... »** répéta la jeune femme avant d'enchaîner, **« Je dois aller rendre une partie de mon mémoire. »**

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand Spencer dit :

**« A Bientôt. »**

**« Insh'Allah. » **dit-elle en souriant avant de le saluer et de partir dans la foule, jetant son gobelet vide dans une poubelle.

Spencer la regarda disparaître avant de regagner le métro. Il voulait dormir.

Chez lui rien n'avait bougé. Il s'assit sur le canapé, son estomac commençait à crier famine et il regarda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir comme alimentation dans ses placards. Une vague tranche de pain et un peu de beurre d'arachide seraient assez pour faire taire la protestation de son estomac. Il attrapa un verre d'eau et ses pilules qu'il avala d'un trait.

Ensuite, il se rendit dans sa chambre, le lit était fait, propre, carré, comme il l'avait laissé. Il posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et se coucha, sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il bascula dans le sommeil. Plein de rêves étranges lui vinrent, des bois, des loups, des flûtes, un petit chaperon coiffé d'un foulard rose à fleurs bleues, et puis ce croissant de lune qui brillait.

Quand il se réveilla, il était 15h00 et il avait mal à la tête. Il regarda par la fenêtre, dehors la rue était encore en perpétuelle agitation et son mal de tête lui donnait l'impression que les gens marchaient dans son esprit. Il cherchait la paix.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva ses médicaments contre la migraine et les pris avant de s'asseoir devant son échiquier. Tout était figé. Gideon... ce nom résonnait encore dans son esprit. Gideon avait était le père qu'il n'avait pas eu et, ironiquement, comme son père biologique, il l'avait abandonné à son tour, sans plus lui donner signe de vie. Il avait eut l'impression d'avoir été le fils par procuration de Gideon, ce fils qu'il avait si longtemps ignoré... Et puis il l'avait abandonné comme une répétition des erreurs du passé... Il aurait du tourner la page mais il espérait secrètement qu'il reviendrait... si ce n'était pas pour l'équipe, ça serait pour lui.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà le chapitre 8!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, et non ce n'est pas moi sur la photo de couverture._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>« Je déteste la paperasse... »<strong> soupira Derek Morgan en voyant le tas de feuilles sur son bureau. Il était temps pour eux tous de remplir les formulaires, de taper les rapports, et de faire en sorte que cette sombre affaire soit classée.

**« C'est pourtant nécessaire. » **lança Hotchner en passant derrière lui.

A son bureau Spencer Reid rédigeait, tamponnait, et signait les documents sans rien dire, dans un rythme infernal qu'aucun autre membre de l'équipe ne pouvait suivre.

Il réfléchissait tout en faisant ces gestes mécaniquement. Devait-il attendre le hasard pour retrouver cette jeune fille ou chercher ? Après tout il était profiler, peut-être qu'il pourrait se servir de toutes ses connaissances pour la retrouver. Cette idée lui parut très bien mais il voulait être discret et éviter d'embarquer toute l'équipe là-dedans, pour éviter les blagues idiotes et les collègues de la lutte contre le terrorisme (non pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais ils lui faisaient très peur).

**« Spence ? »** JJ l'appelait.

**« Oui ? »** il répondit.

**« Tu manges avec nous ? »**

**« Hein ? Euh non, je vais me débrouiller, j'ai du travail à faire, et j'ai un sandwich à grignoter. »**

Elle le regarda, sceptique, Reid mentait très mal et elle savait qu'il n'avait rien prévu et qu'il avait autre chose derrière la tête mais, comme c'était son ami, elle décida de lui faire confiance et de le laisser faire ce qui lui plaisait (de toute façon, l'aurait-il vraiment écoutée?).

Quand ses collègues furent sortis, il se leva et rejoignit les bureaux de Pénélope Garcia du pas le plus innocent qu'il pouvait avoir quand il avait une idée dans la tête, c'est à dire les mains dans les poches, et l'air de flâner nonchalamment tout en allant dans une direction précise. Plus personne ne faisait attention à ses habitudes aussi incroyables que psychotiques dans les locaux des sciences du comportement, il était devenu « normal ».

Il tourna la poignée du bureau de sa collègue mais elle était verrouillée. Il se pinça la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pensé que Garcia pourrait ne pas avoir laissé sa porte ouverte.

**« Tu cherches quelque chose mon petit prince ? » **demanda la jeune femme derrière lui. Spencer se retourna et vit qu'elle tenait son repas de midi et un soda dans ses deux mains.

**« J'aurai voulu avoir un renseignement. » **avoua t-il.

**« Un renseignement professionnel ou plus personnel ? »** lui demanda t'elle avec un regard inquisiteur qui laissait à penser à Spencer que si Garcia menait les interrogatoires avec les psychopathes comme les questions sur la vie de ses amis, ils perdraient nettement moins de temps.

**« Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. »**

**« C'est donc secret. J'adore ça. »**

Elle sourit, ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur avant de la refermer.

**« Alors que puis-je pour toi ? »**

Spencer se demandait si c'était une bonne idée mais Garcia continua :

**« Je paris qu'elle occupe tes pensées depuis des jours. »**

Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme pris sur le fait.

**« Cela doit resté entre nous, un secret. »**

Elle le regarda et fit un signe de croix : **« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens... »**

Spencer lui sourit, il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis formidables.

**« Je voudrais recroiser la fille qui a trouvé mon téléphone. »**

Garcia le regarda et dit :

**« Si tu me demandes la liste des filles à Washington qui sont musulmanes, tu vas avoir un paquet de maisons à visiter. »**

Il lui répondit :

**« Je voudrais que tu me retrouves Asma Abulhawa. »**

**« Oh, monsieur a un nom, alors ça va aller très vite. »**

Garcia tapota sur son clavier et les écrans affichèrent le permis de conduire de la jeune femme, édité à Détroit, et la liste des clubs auxquelles elle était inscrite.

**« Tu peux m'imprimer ça ? »**

Elle le regarda choquée.

**« Tu refuses de prendre la voiture pour l'empreinte carbone et tu me demandes d'imprimer sur des arbres débités en Amazonie au mépris des populations indiennes qui vivent dans la forêt, et qui est, permet moi de te le rappeler, aussi nommée le poumon de la terre ? Hors de question, tu auras ça sur ton smartphone, vilain. »**

Il sourit et la remercia.

**« Merci Garcia. »**

Elle remonta ses lunettes et dit :

**« Reste manger avec moi, j'en ai assez pour deux, tu es maigre à faire pâlir les statistiques sur l'obésité. »**

Elle lui tendit un bout de son sandwich et ils mangèrent tout en papotant de tout et de rien. Garcia respectait la vie de son ami et elle ne se permis aucun commentaire. Il la remerciait d'être aussi prévenante.

Il regagna son bureau et passa l'après-midi à finir ses dossiers, l'équipe avait droit à un moment de répit dans la paperasse administrative qui déshumanisait toute l'horreur qu'ils voyaient au quotidien.

Quand il fut l'heure de sortir Morgan déposa Spencer à la bouche de métro habituelle, il le remercia, regarda son ami partir puis il regarda son smartphone. Il savait où chercher.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voilà le chapitre 9!_

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_J'espère que l'histoire va continuer de vous plaire et qu'elle ne tombera pas dans les clichés._

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'histoire est déjà écrite, je ne la modifie pas; elle a 22 chapitres en tout._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>La mosquée ressemblait à tous les autres bâtiments, c'était un petit immeuble sans prétention et une plaque posée sur sa devanture était le seul élément qui permettait de la distinguer des cabinets d'avocats ou de médecins qui se trouvaient autour.<p>

Spencer prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte du bâtiment. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté, des fidèles en train de prier ? Un réseau de terroristes ? Il balaya cette idée, décidément le 11 septembre avait un spectre assez incroyable.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, le sol était tapissé de tapis orientaux, assez proche de ce qui se faisait en Iran. Il se trouvait dans un couloir qui déversait plusieurs pièces et dans lequel quelques hommes étaient en train de se rechausser tout en discutant. La prière était terminée.

**« Salam Aleykoum. » **lança l'un d'eux à l'attention du jeune homme **« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »**

Spencer Reid répondit timidement :

**« Bonsoir, je cherche quelqu'un. »**

Alors l'homme se rapprocha de lui, il portait une petite barbe mais n'avait rien de l'image que l'imaginaire collectif avait du musulman.

**« Qui recherchez-vous ? »**

Spencer le regarda un instant, il doutait. N'était-il pas mal venu qu'il soit venu dans un lieu saint à la recherche d'une jeune fille. Il espérait que cela ne nuirait pas à sa réputation.

**« Je cherche Asma Abulhawa. » **dit-il.

**« Elle est au cours d'enseignement de la langue arabe pour les femmes, attendez un instant s'il vous plaît. »**

L'homme partit dans un couloir, laissant Reid seul au milieu du couloir entouré par les hommes qui finissait de remettre leurs chaussures avant de sortir en le saluant au passage.

L'homme revint, la jeune femme sur ses talons, elle le regarda pas vraiment surprise, mais tout de même un peu étonnée.

**« Merci frère Abdallah. » **dit-elle à l'attention de l'homme. Voyant qu'elle le connaissait il parut rassuré et se permis de s'éloigner pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans que cela ne soit mal venu.

**« Comment avez-vous pour me retrouver ? »** demanda t-elle.

**« Je me suis dit que vous deviez aller à la mosquée après vos recherches. » **répondit-il. Il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il avait rechercher sur les données du FBI, cela aurait sans doute était un peu effrayant et puis c'était un peu la vérité quand même.

**« Je voulais vous revoir. » **ajouta Spencer.

La jeune femme rougit malgré elle. C'était sans doute presque une déclaration dans la bouche d'un jeune homme aussi timide que Spencer Reid.

**« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons dans un lieu approprié pour cela. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous joindre à mes amis et à moi après le cours d'arabe ? Nous irons manger dans un restaurant libanais. Nous devons discuter de la préparation des événements du Ramadan mais vous êtes le bienvenue. »**

Spencer lui répondit :

**« C'est gentil, je ne sais pas si je vais m'imposer. »**

**« Vous ne gênerez pas, on ne va pas parler de sujets graves, juste de budget et de décoration, vous pourrez donner votre avis sur les couleurs si ça vous amuse où juste nous dire si c'est la nourriture est bonne, c'est un ami à nous qui est chef cuisinier. »**

Spencer accepta et la jeune femme lui donna rendez-vous une heure plus tard à la sortie de la mosquée. Une fois que son cours d'arabe serait terminé.

Spencer en profitant pour flâner un peu dans le quartier. Il n'avait pas le temps de rentrer chez lui et puis finalement dehors c'était bien aussi. Il se sentait différent, un peu effrayé d'avoir rendez-vous avec des inconnus mais ça allait le changer.

A l'heure convenu il regagna la mosquée. Asma sortit avec ses amis, dont l'homme qu'elle avait appelé Abdallah avec qui elle riait. Reid sentit une pointe de jalousie lui percer le cœur mais il ne dit rien et se joignit au groupe. Ils étaient trois filles et quatre garçons, lui compris. Il commença à retenir les prénoms, Jasmine, Meryem, et bien sûr Asma, et Abdallah, Hassan, et Tarik ; en plus de Spencer. Tous venaient d'horizons différents, certains américains, d'autres d'ailleurs.

Ils poussèrent la porte du restaurant libanais et allèrent s'asseoir. Abdallah commanda le menu commun dans lequel chacun piocherai à sa convenance. Ils commencèrent à parler et le groupe s'intéressa à Spencer Reid.

**« Comment avez-vous rencontré notre Asma, monsieur Reid ? »** demanda Hassan. Le jeune homme semblait venir d'un pays comme la Jordanie à l'accent avec lequel il parlait.

**« Elle a retrouvé mon téléphone dans le métro. »** il répondit.

**« Et que faites-vous dans la vie ? »** demanda Meryem, la jeune femme ne portait pas de voile et ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient harmonieusement sur ses épaules.

**« Je suis... docteur en psychologie. »** répondit-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Chacun y alla de sa petite présentation, les uns étaient étudiants, les autres travaillaient pour des différents patrons. Et puis ils commencèrent à parler du Ramadan, de l'organisation, des repas à la mosquée pour la rupture du jeun. Spencer était intégrer tant bien que mal au débat mais bientôt il se retrouva à choisir avec les filles les couleurs des décorations des salles.


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici le chapitre 10._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Les semaines suivantes, le jeune homme continua de voir, sans que son équipe soit au courant, la jeune femme à la sortie de la mosquée. Elle lui accordait toujours quelques minutes, et ils avaient fini par échanger leur numéro de téléphone lorsque Spencer avait su qu'il allait, enfin, pouvoir prendre quelques jours pour partir voir sa mère à Las Vegas. Bien entendu il avait déjà du s'absenter sans donner signe de vie pendant quelques jours, les missions avaient ponctué sa routine et il essayait de se justifier du mieux qu'il pouvait, à Asma il disait qu'il partait en séminaire.<p>

L'équipe le trouvait mieux dans ses chaussures, il semblait plus heureux, plus détendu, et surtout il se laissait doucement aller à vivre « comme les autres » et cette apparente normalité les laissait perplexes. Seule Garcia savait et elle avait juré de ne rien dire malgré les interrogatoires des autres. C'était le difficile quotidien des équipes de profilage, garder des secrets au milieu des gens les plus entraîner à les découvrir. Tout se passait idéalement dans le petit monde que c'était créé Spencer Reid, ou presque, car il n'aimait toujours pas voir Abdallah traîner autour de la jeune femme, et il savait que cette jalousie ne pourrait pas être soulager car Asma n'irait pas se mettre en couple avec un non-musulman. C'était douloureux pour lui mais il préférait, au final, ne pas interférer là-dedans et vivre l'instant présent comme un Carpe Diem, une parenthèse de bonheur au milieu des corps et de la violence dans laquelle il travaillait. Elle était sa bouteille d'oxygène, comme un sursis de bonheur.

Quand l'avion décolla de l'aéroport de Washington pour celui de Las Vegas, Reid eut le sentiment qu'on l'arrachait du sol. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il se demandait si il avait bien fait de quitter la capitale pour voir sa mère, et avec elle, ses propres angoisses. Il avait avoué à Asma qu'il retournait là-bas pour sa seule famille, enfin la seule qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille par les liens du sang ; elle avait semblait heureuse pour lui. Il savait que la famille avait une place importante chez elle et qu'elle vivait chez une tante à Washington. Elle rentrait à chaque vacances universitaires à Détroit voir les siens. Quelque part il l'enviait. Cette douceur d'un vrai foyer, il ne l'avait jamais connue. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait souhaité mais plus tard, les études avait comblé son manque de parents, les livres celui de l'affection.

Le Boeing se posa et il descendit, évitant le passage aux bagages, il n'en prenait jamais sur ce genre de vol, sinon il avait l'impression de perdre beaucoup de temps à scruter le tapis roulant à la recherche de son bagage qui ressemblait à tous les autres... Finalement il prit un bus qui le déposerai à l'arrêt le plus proche de l'hôpital où vivait sa mère.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci il sortit son téléphone pour consulter ses messages, Morgan lui avait envoyé une photo des plages de la Floride où il avait décidé de prendre du bon temps, et à première vu c'est ce qu'il faisait ; Hotch lui rappelait que les vacances ne dureraient pas plus d'une semaine et qu'il voulait les voir sans faute la semaine suivante ; et Garcia lui envoyait des messages dignes d'une mère inquiète surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de son bébé.

**« Monsieur Reid » **le salua l'infirmière **« vote mère va être si contente de vous voir. »**

il lui sourit embarrassé. Il détestait cet endroit, c'était la matérialisation de ses peurs les plus profonde. Il traversa cependant le couloir et s'assit près de sa mère, devant la fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Il faisait gris dehors et ça donnait une sorte de lueur fantomatique à la pièce.

**« Spencer ! » **lança sa mère, dans un sourire ; son fils c'était sa fierté, son bonheur, elle avait fait énormément de sacrifices pour lui, et Spencer le savait. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui renvoi l'image de ses frayeurs, il l'aimait, il l'aimait profondément.

**« Maman. »** il répondit avant qu'elle ne le serre fort dans ses bras. Et ils commencèrent à parler, de tout, de rien, de son travail, de sa vie, et de l'hôpital, des infirmières ; et puis de littérature.

Il laissa sa mère pour rejoindre l'hôtel qu'il avait réservé, non loin de là, pour passer les quelques jours à Las Vegas. Pas de casinos, pas de lumières, juste une chambre basique avec une télévision, et une salle de bain. Il se posa un instant sur le lit, regardant son téléphone sans appel et il descendit. Il arriva près du téléphone public, vestige d'avant l'invasion des portables, mais il préférait ce genre de téléphone parce qu'il était paranoïaque et qu'il avait peur que l'antiterrorisme trace ses appels.

Il composa le numéro, la sonnerie retentit, une fois, puis une seconde.

**« Allô ? » **c'était une voix que Spencer ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité qu'Asma ne décroche pas mais il appelait sur un fixe.

**« Allô, je voudrais savoir si Asma est là. »**

La personne posa le combiné du téléphone sur ce que Spencer pensait être une table, et elle appela la jeune femme qui arriva et s'empara du combiné.

**« Allô ? »**

Spencer sentit son cœur se soulager d'un poids, elle était là.

**« Allô c'est Spencer. »**

Elle répondit :

**« Comment va ta mère ? »**

Il sourit et se laissa emporter à raconter sa journée, elle l'écoutait, répondait, parfois riait. C'était agréable, très agréable, et ça remplissait son cœur d'une chaleur toute nouvelle.

Lorsque vint le moment de raccrocher elle lui dit :

**« Le Ramadan va commencer, à la mosquée on serait ravi de te voir, si tu veux passer un soir, pour partager le repas, rompre le jeun avec nous. »**

Spencer ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. La rupture du jeun c'était quelque chose d'important pour les musulmans qui se privaient de nourriture la journée pendant un mois de leur calendrier. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait pas se permettre d'y participer.

**« Je ne sais pas si je peux. » **dit-il.

**« Si tu veux, tu es le bienvenue. »**

Il sourit, ils se saluèrent et enfin il raccrocha, il était temps de partir en quête d'un peu de nourriture, il avait le cœur léger, et l'estomac qui criait famine., deux sentiments tout nouveau pour lui.

**« Tu parais heureux Spencer. » **lui dit sa mère en le regardant. Il lui sourit mais n'ajouta rien, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet avec sa mère ; et pourtant qui de mieux qu'une maman pouvait comprendre ce genre de choses ?

**« Tu es apaisé. » **

Il la regarda, comment une mère pouvait-elle tout savoir sans jamais rien demander.

Il la rassura, lui racontant des choses sans trop mentionner le sujet qu'elle aurait voulu aborder. C'était délicat pour lui, trop nouveau.

**« Prends soin de toi. »**

Elle le serra dans ses bras et le rendit à la vie extérieure. Il ne la reverrait pas avant un moment mais il devait retourner à son quotidien et à la vie palpitante de Quantico.


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà le chapitre 11!  
><em>

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>« Alors, ces vacances Reid ? » <strong>demanda Morgan.

**« Comme d'aller voir sa mère dans une maison de fous. » **répondit Spencer sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. **« Et toi, la plage ? »**

Morgan se mit à rire et commença à raconter le soleil, la plage, les filles, les conquêtes d'un soir ; tant de choses que Reid ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

**« En forme ? » **lança Hotch.

**« Oui patron. » **répondirent-ils en cœur, ce qui fit se dérider un peu le visage si fermé d'Aaron Hotchner.

JJ apportait les cafés, la routine reprenait son cours au sein du FBI, à croire qu'ils n'étaient jamais partis mais pourtant Spencer avait eut hâte de rentrer à Washington, hâte de reprendre une routine qui lui apportait cette nouvelle stabilité et cette envie d'avancer sans se focaliser sur les dossiers devant lui, sans que son travail ne soit son unique raison de vivre ; sa seule crainte ? Que cela s'arrête bien trop vite. Alors il évitait la question.

**« Reid ? »** le jeune homme leva les yeux vers JJ.

**« Oui ? »** répondit-il.

**« Tu veux bien intervenir pour la section des recherches sur les portés disparus cette après-midi ? Ils voudraient ton étonnant savoir pour appuyer leurs statistiques devant des recrues potentielles. »**

Reid hocha par l'affirmative, pourquoi pas ? JJ le regarda, presque choquée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de négocier. Décidément il avait beaucoup changé.

La journée passa, ils analysaient de vieux cas, préparaient des témoignages pour les procès des psychopathes qui s'étaient rendus vivants, et prenaient des nouvelles de certaines victimes. En bref, ils géraient « l'après ».

Reid s'absenta pour intervenir dans un autre bureau ; le FBI était un grand bureau et chacun devait contribuer à aider l'autre pour protéger, au mieux, les citoyens américains et ceux qui résidaient sur le sol des États-Unis.

Enfin il sortit, le bureau était désert, seul Hotch semblait être encore dans on bureau compte tenue des ombres qui s'y déplaçaient, il n'était sans doute pas seul. Reid prit son sac sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit un :

**« Reid ! » **il se retourna et vit l'agent Hotchner appuyé sur la rambarde, Erin Strauss près de lui qui le regardait également. Spencer déglutit, elle le mettait mal à l'aise, son air froid et fermé sans doute.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hotch ? »**

**« Je voudrais te voir dans mon bureau un instant. »**

Reid tressaillit, il se demandait ce que ses supérieurs avaient à lui reprocher.

**« Mr Reid » **Strauss commença à parler **« mes collègues du département des portés disparus sont très impressionnés par vos capacités et voudraient que vous veniez donner plus régulièrement des cours à leurs équipes. »**

Reid la regarda surpris, il s'attendait à une avalanche de reproches mais il n'avait pas envisager la possibilité que cela puisse être l'inverse.

**« Si tu es d'accord, nous aménagerons ton emploi du temps en conséquence. »** proposa l'agent Hotchner. **« Tu ne quitteras pas notre équipe, ni le terrain ; mais tu auras des heures d'enseignement à faire dans le mois. C'est à toi de décider. »**

**« Je peux y réfléchir ? »** demanda t-il en espérant que la réponse n'ait pas à être instantanée.

**« Vous avez une semaine pour nous apporter votre réponse Mr Reid. » **déclara Erin Strauss.

Reid hocha la tête.

**« Bien. Je vous remercie. » **Il salua ses deux supérieurs et quitta les locaux. Il lui fallait regagner Washington en bus, à moins que... que Garcia soit encore avec Kevin et ses ordinateurs.

Il s'approcha du bureau de son amie et frappa.

**« Garcia ? »**

Une voix lui répondit : **« Attends une seconde mon Petit Prince. » **Elle ouvrit, son manteau sur le dos, Kevin assis derrière elle, les regardant.

**« Je vous dérange ? »** demanda Reid.

**« Nous allions rentrer. » **dit Kevin en se levant.

**« Vous pouvez me ramener ? Le prochain bus est assez tard et je dois... être à Washington avant que la nuit ne tombe. » **demanda le jeune homme.

**« Bien sûr. » **lança Kevin. Garcia regardait Reid avec un regard qui disait clairement que demain ils devraient parler tous les deux des avancées de son affaire.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kevin, et se rendirent près de l'endroit où Reid se faisait habituellement déposé.

**« Tu es sûr ? Pas chez toi ? » **demanda Kevin.

**« Non, non, le métro passe régulièrement. » **lança Spencer avant de les saluer et de disparaître au milieu de la foule sous les yeux mi-amusés mi-inquiets de Garcia. 

Spencer se rendit à la mosquée, les musulmans y étaient déjà en nombre assez important, la rupture du jeûn était quelque chose de très important et c'était la période où les mosquées étaient les plus peuplées avec la fête du sacrifice. Il cherchait Asma des yeux, en vain, trop de monde, trop de voiles et pas assez de lumières. Il attendit que les musulmans entrent pour prier, les laissant à leur rituel, il n'en faisait pas parti mais il respectait ce genre de choses, comme il respectait les autres cultes.

Les musulmans se relevèrent. C'était la fin de la prière. Les grands plats arrivèrent et Spencer aperçut enfin Asma qui en tenait un, il lui fit un petit signe de l'embrasure de la porte où il se trouvait. Elle portait une longue tunique rose et blanche, assortie au voile qu'il avait connu bien plus tôt, le jour où elle avait trouvé son téléphone.

**« Salam Aleykoum Spencer. » **dit-elle en souriant. Il lui sourit en retour. **« Contente de te voir de retour. Tu peux entrer, nous n'avons pas manger depuis l'aube mais, promis, nous ne te mangerons pas. »**

Elle l'entraîna dans la pièce où ils mangeaient et le fit s'asseoir en tailleur près d'elle. Devant eux les plats étaient chargés de plats orientaux venus d'un peu partout, de l'Algérie au Pakistan, voir même un peu plus loin dans l'Asie, en passant par le Liban ; certains avaient ramenés des petits desserts de leurs pays, c'était un grand moment d'échange.

Asma mangeait tout en plaisantant, et Spencer l'imitait plus silencieusement mais il répondait avec plaisir à ses questions.

La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à une heure tardive et il proposa de faire le trajet en métro avec Asma qui accepta qu'il la raccompagne sur sa portion du chemin mais elle lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Dans le métro, silencieux à cette heure tardive, Asma se tourna vers lui et demanda :

**« Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu, Spencer Reid ? »**


	12. Chapter 12

_Voici le chapitre 12!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que l'histoire va continuer de vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Le réveil du téléphona sonna, Spencer chercha l'objet du bout des doigts. Il avait la tête encore lourde de la veille : le bruit, les conversations, et... le retour en métro. Quand il était rentré il s'était repassé la scène des dizaines de fois avant d'aller se mettre au lit à grand renfort de médicaments.<p>

Et pourtant, là, malgré la nuit, il se revoyait dans le métro avec Asma qui lui demandait:

**« Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu, Spencer Reid ? »**

Il n'avait rien dit au début et puis il avait articulé une explication sur l'invention de Dieu par les hommes, cette notion que peut-être Dieu n'avait pas créé l'homme à son image mais plutôt l'inverse, pour se rassurer, pour contrôler le monde qui entourait les humains. Et il avait voulu commencer à raconter l'Histoire des religions, du polythéisme, du monothéisme, jusqu'aux sectes récentes, et elle l'avait laissé parler. Quand il eut finit, le métro arrivait vers la station où elle descendait alors elle lui dit :

**« Et toi, tu y crois ? » **

Et les portes s'étaient refermées derrière elle, laissant Reid seul face à lui-même, et seul face à cette question qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se poser... Dieu. Il était, bien sûr, né dans une famille de traditions chrétiennes mais personne autour de lui n'avait jamais vraiment pratiqué sauf Noël, Pâques, et d'autres petites fêtes placées ça et là, et qui divisaient le calendrier en vacances ; mais il se souvenait également qu'il avait célébré Halloween, une fête païenne... quoi que suivi de la Toussaint ; où il était allé fleurir les membres de sa famille. Mais c'était-il senti concerné ? Avait-il à un instant cru en Dieu ? Il s'était regardé dans une glace et avait commencé à réciter, de mémoire, les premières phrase de l'Ancien Testament :

_« Au commencement, Dieu créa les cieux et la terre. La terre était informe et vide: il y avait des ténèbres à la surface de l'abîme, et l'esprit de Dieu se mouvait au-dessus des eaux. Dieu dit: Que la lumière soit! Et la lumière fut. »_

Il était resté là, planté devant son reflet à se demandait si il y croyait ou non... Était-il un de ces athées qui ne voyaient dans les Textes Sacrés qu'un folklore quand ce n'était pas le plus gros mensonge de la Création. Pouvait-on décemment être un homme éclairé si on croyait en Dieu ? Certains philosophes avaient renoncé à Dieu, comme Diderot, l'auteur de la première Encyclopédie... oui mais... Voltaire, lui, y croyait. Il ne croyait pas au Dieu des juifs, ni des chrétiens, ou des musulmans, mais il croyait en Dieu, il était déiste. Peut-être que lui aussi, il ne s'était jamais demandé si quelqu'un était au dessus de tout ça et si il y avait un Paradis, un Enfer, autant de choses très difficiles à appréhender pour une esprit si cartésien. D'autant plus quand on voyait toutes les horreurs à son travail... Devait-il penser que si Dieu existait, il était capable de laisser faire ce genre de choses ? Si il était là pourquoi n'intervenait-il pas ?

Il avait pensé à ses collègues, Prentiss avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec l'Église, Morgan n'y croyait plus depuis qu'il avait été abusé, et Rossi était encore très attaché aux paroisses... Peut-être devait-il parler avec lui.

Il se leva du lit, et se dirigea vers la douche, l'eau froide lui réveillait les muscles et il espérait qu'elle lui clarifierait les idées également mais il se retrouva habillé et devant son café sans que la réponse ne lui soit venu. Dieu... Quelle histoire. Et si il en venait à se poser la question c'est qu'il doutait d'y croire mais ce doute lui laissait entrevoir une possibilité que ce soit quand même le cas... Quelle ironie.

Il se rendit au bureau avec la ferme intention d'en parler avec David Rossi.

**« Que se passe t-il Reid ? » **demanda l'agent qui avait remplacé Gideon au sein de l'équipe.

**« Je voudrais vous parler d'un problème. » **bredouilla Reid en espérant qu'ils pourraient trouver un endroit isolé des autres pour discuter.

L'agent David Rossi le regarda et décida de l'amener dans son bureau, la mine du jeune homme lui laissait presque à penser qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

**« Un café ? » **lui proposa t-il en lui montrant sa cafetière personnelle.

**« Merci. » **répondit-il.

Le liquide brunâtre coula dans sa tasse.

**« Tu vas enfin goûter du vrai café. »**

Reid sourit et prit la tasse brûlante.

**« Alors, de quoi voulez-tu me parler ? » **demanda Rossi.

Décidant de ne pas tourner autour du sujet, le jeune homme répondit :

**« De Dieu. »**

Rossi posa sa tasse sur son bureau et le regarda, attendant qu'il lui explique pourquoi.

**« Je veux savoir, comment peut-on encore croire en Dieu quand on fait notre travail. »**

Rossi était silencieux, il cherchait sa réponse, et enfin il ouvrit la bouche.

**« Dieu n'est pas là pour nous faire vivre dans un monde parfait, il nous a donné de quoi créer un monde parfait et c'est nous qui prenons nos propres décisions. Comme dans le boulot qu'on fait : les gentils, les méchants, chacun, à un moment a eut le choix, et il a choisi de faire le mal, ou de l'empêcher. »**

Reid ne savait pas si cette réponse le satisfaisait mais il remercia son ami et finit sa tasse. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

**« Reid... C'est en toi que tu as la solution, personne d'autre ne pourra te dire si tu y crois ou non. »**

Il lui adressa un regard et sortit.


	13. Chapter 13

_Et voilà le chapitre 13!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si il est vraiment mini._

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>L'agent Aaron Hotchner distribuait les gilets pare-balles au logo du FBI aux autres agents, la mission prenait une tournure qui ne plaisait à personne. Spencer Reid attrapa le sien et commença à l'enfiler soigneusement. A chaque fois que les membres de l'équipe devaient mettre les gilets pare-balles, c'était le même silence, pesant, un peu comme si ils savaient tous que cela pouvait être la dernière fois pour l'un d'eux ; l'épreuve du feu. On ne donnait pas un gilet pare-balles si il n'y avait pas de risques d'être touché et on essayait de se rassurer comme on pouvait. Le pare-balles était efficace, oui, si on était touché dessus, mais en dehors il restait tout de même assez de place pour être touché, blessé, ou tué... La vie était une partie d'échec truquée, chaque fois qu'on pensait pouvoir mettre en échec la Mort, c'était pour mieux la voir se dresser devant nous plus tard.<p>

Spencer chassa ses vilaines pensées et posa la main sur son revolver. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de jouet, c'était le genre de chose qui provoquait plus de décès que ça ne sauvait de vies chaque années, entre les psychopathes, les massacres des écoles, les accidents de chasse, les règlements de compte entre voisins, bien des choses pas très jolies et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter...

JJ le regarda inquiète, avant de demander :

**« ça va Spence ? Tu es tout pâle... »**

Il déglutit et hocha la tête pour dire que ça allait.

Il repensait à toute cette affaire, comme à chaque fois que cette situation se présentait, pourquoi est-ce que c'était arrivé, comment le forcené avait-il pu prendre un otage dans une sorte de trou de lapin...

L'affaire avait commencé par une série de meurtres assez horribles possédant tous la même signature. Très vite ils avaient été envoyés sur place et ça avait un peu stagné, quatre ou cinq jours ; avant que le lien ne se fasse entre le coupable et ses victimes... Quand il avait su qu'il était pris au piège il avait pris en otage sa dernière victime et menaçait de la tuer en hurlant à tord et à travers des conditions rocambolesques pour la rendre en vie alors que tous savaient qu'il n'en avait aucune intention... Spencer pensa qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimé l'influence d'Hollywood sur les demandes des psychopathes acculés... Ils voulaient tous un hélicoptère et de l'argent, quelle originalité...

**« Reid, tu viens avec moi. » **dit Hotch en le regardant. **« Morgan, avec Prentiss ; JJ et Dave. »**

Tout le monde hocha la tête, les équipes variaient peu et Reid savait que Hotch le prenait avec lui dans le but de le protéger, un fiable, un fort, Rossi protégerai JJ, et Morgan et Prentiss étaient deux impulsifs avec une entente incroyable.

Hotch donna les dernières instructions à la police et donna le signal du départ, ils partirent tous les six en courant au raz du sol.

**« Reid, nous allons entrer par derrière, Morgan et Prentiss feront diversion par devant, JJ et Rossi seront sur la gauche ; il nous faudra faire sortir l'otage dès que nous en aurons l'occasion. » **rappela Hotch, comme pour se rassurer lui-même de son plan.

Reid hocha la tête, c'était entendu. Ils avancèrent tout doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Devant eux ils entendaient Morgan et Prentiss, ils étaient tant qu'ils arrivent.

**« C'est fini ! » **cria Morgan à l'attention du tueur, **« laisse partir l'otage et nous négocierons la perpétuité. »**

L'homme affichait un sourire incroyablement calme tout en maintenant fermement l'otage devant lui , face à Morgan et Prentiss.

**« Si tu peux le toucher Reid, n'hésites pas. » **lui dit Hotch avant de s'éloigner.  
>Reid avançait, prudemment sur le sol en vieux bois qui grinçait par endroit. Il essayait d'éviter de faire chanter les lattes de plancher sous ses chaussures et s'approchait doucement quand soudain il posa le pied sur ce qui avait du être une bouteille d'alcool qui se brisa sous son poids. Le tueur se retourna et tira. Un second coup de feu retentit, Reid s'effondra au sol et ce fut le trou noir.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_Et voici le Chapitre 14!_

_Merci de me suivre et merci pour vos reviews!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>C'était une sorte de bourdonnement sourd, quelque chose comme une ruche qui tournait autour de lui. Il détestait les abeilles. Il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais rie n'y faisait, il fronçait le nez, les sourcils, et entendit quelques bruits, des cris, mais rien de biens distincts, et toujours se voile noir devant lui, mais pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi était-il couché ?<p>

Sur son lit d'hôpital Spencer serrait les poings et commençait à s'agiter, son visage laissait paraître des expressions, et dans la salle les infirmières et les membres de l'équipe soupiraient de soulagement. Il venait de donner les premiers signes de vie depuis plusieurs jours. Alors JJ s'approcha et dit :

**« Spencer, c'est JJ, nous sommes tous là. »**

Spencer entendait la voix, ne distinguant pas les mots, c'était tellement frustrant d'avoir l'impression d'être privé de ses sens. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche, ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qui se passait mais rien ne venait. Et puis finalement il bascula à nouveau dans une sorte de sommeil comateux et léthargique provoqué par les médicaments que les docteurs lui administraient en intraveineuses.

Ses amis soupirèrent en le regardant... il ne bougeait plus et semblait avoir retrouvé le calme du coma.

JJ quitta le chevet de son ami et se dirigea vers la porte, regardant une dernière fois le jeune homme et s'approchant de Garcia.

**« Il a replongé. »** se contenta t'elle de dire.

**« Va te reposer »** lui conseilla Hotch **« Garcia, penses-tu pouvoir le veiller ? Nous devons retourner aux bureaux, Strauss veut nos rapports. »**

Garcia hocha la tête et laissa ses amis rentrer. Elle entra dans la pièce où dormait Reid dans un bruit et s'assit là sur la chaise près de lui.

**« Mon petit génie... »** murmura t-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de refouler. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir vu la scène... Elle savait que le tueur avait tiré sur Reid et que Prentiss avait répliqué en désarmant le tueur d'une balle dans l'épaule, et Reid s'était effondré sur le sol jonché de débris de verre. Il avait été touché dans le bas du ventre, juste sous le gilet, mais les débris de verre et le choc avait provoqué des petits traumatismes crâniens. Les docteurs étaient intervenus et avaient opérés une partie de la nuit pour tenter de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être.

**« Reid... » **Pénélope Garcia continuait de parler, ça la rassurait et puis peut-être qu'il entendait. **« ton téléphone a sonné plusieurs fois, j'ai fini par répondre ; et... je lui ai donné un rendez-vous. Pour lui parler, lui expliquer. » **Elle fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. **« C'est quelqu'un de très bien. Tu as de la chance. » **Elle souriait tandis que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. **« Elle voulait venir te voir mais je savez que tu préférais que l'équipe ne le sache pas alors je lui ais dit d'attendre un peu, que je lui dirai quand venir. » **Elle laissait échapper quelques sanglots et finit par lui dire. **« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser. On t'aime tous beaucoup Spencer. » **lança t-elle. Elle l'appelait tellement rarement par son prénom. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme et se leva pour retourner dans le couloir. L'équipe n'était plus là, si il y avait bien un moment idéal pour faire venir la jeune femme c'était maintenant. Certes il était tard et les visites n'avait plus lieu d'être mais Garcia avait prévu un badge du FBI comme passe-droit pour elle aussi. Si elle était l'amie de Reid, elle avait le droit de le veiller avec elle.

**« Spencer. »** murmura une voix qui lui était familière. Couché sur son lit Spencer vivait toujours les mouvements et les bruits comme une sorte de bourdonnement d'abeilles, il reconnu cependant la voix, sans en distinguer les mots, et tenta de bouger la main, ce qui se traduisit par un bref mouvement des doigts. Voyant cela Garcia encouragea la jeune femme à continuer de parler, alors elle lui raconta la vie à Washington depuis son départ, les repas du Ramadan, les dernières nouvelles de leurs amis, tout ce qui paraissait banal. Dans le creux de son lit, il essayait de s'accrocher au son de cette voix qui l'arrachait des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé par les médicaments antidouleurs. Il fronçait les sourcils, agitait les paupières, et entrouvrit les yeux puis la bouche. Garcia bondit sur sa chaise en appelant les infirmières, tandis que Reid déglutissait avec peine. La lumière blanche de la chambre d'hôpital lui brûlait la rétine mais il voyait les ombres, et c'était tellement plus que ce qu'il avait pu voir ces derniers temps. Il essayait de former des mots mais il avait beaucoup de mal à parler, sa gorge était sèche et il aurait voulu qu'on lui apporte de l'eau mais ça ne semblait pas être au programme. Bientôt tous les infirmiers et les docteurs se mirent à l'entourer, chassant Asma de la pièce. Elle se mit derrière la fenêtre, près de Garcia qui la pris dans ses bras comme si elles avaient toujours été amies. C'était souvent dans ce genre de moment qu'on voyait se tisser les plus fidèles amitiés.

Le reste de l'équipe ne tarda pas à débarquer. JJ était venue avec Will, le père de son fils, laissant ce dernier à sa grand-mère ; Rossi avait quitté un peu précipitamment son rendez-vous, Hotch avait laissé Jack à sa belle-soeur, Prentiss et Morgan étaient arrivés ensembles, et ils s'étaient tous mis près de Garcia et d'Asma à regarder Reid, tandis que lui sentait que son petit monde secret s'était effondré, désormais il ne pourrait plus cacher sa vie à Asma, et Asma à ses amis.


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voilà le Chapitre 15._

_Merci pour vos reviews et d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>« Ils vont me garder encore longtemps ici ? » <strong>demanda Spencer Reid à Pénélope Garcia qui se tenait assise près de son lit d'hôpital.

**« Soyez un peu patient docteur Spencer Reid... » **répondit celle-ci amusée. **« Vous avez eu une lourde chirurgie dans le bas du ventre. » **

Il soupira et se résigna en se recalant sur ses oreillers. Il pouvait reparler et il revoyait maintenant correctement, le temps de se réhabituer, en quelques sortes, à la vie.

**« Garcia... » **il demanda.

Elle le regarda et répondit :

**« Oui mon tout beau ? »**

Il continua :

**« Que pense l'équipe ? »**

**« De ? »**

**« S'il te plaît, ne fait pas l'idiote, tu sais de quoi je veux parler, que pensent-ils d'Elle ? » **il avait insisté sur le « elle ».

**« Oh. » **s'exclama Garcia. **« Et bien... tu devrais leur demander individuellement je pense, parce que tout le monde ne m'en a pas parlé plus que ça, malgré le fait qu'ils aient très vite su que le pass FBI venait de moi... et que Hotch m'ait passé un savon sur « les pass du FBI ne sont pas pour faire venir les amis en dehors des horaires de visites de l'hôpital. » ... » **à ce mots Spencer sourit, il imaginait sans mal l'agent Hotchner réprimandant Garcia pour les libertés qu'elle s'était accordée vis-à-vis de son amie. Elle continuait de parler **« … j'ai du avouer que je t'avais aidé à la retrouver, et j'ai eu un autre savon sur « les ordinateurs du FBI ne sont pas là pour notre usage personnel »... tu connais Hotch enfin bref, ils ne m'ont rien dit de méchant, JJ et elle ont beaucoup discuté, et manifestement JJ l'aime beaucoup aussi. Morgan est plus distant, mais tu sais ce n'est pas trop son type de femmes, peut-être trop couverte... Rossi n'a rien dit mais il ne parle pas de ces choses là avec moi... ce sont des hommes, Emily avait l'air de bien l'aimer. Hotch... ben c'est Hotch, chacun fait sa vie dans son coin, du moment que ça ne nuit pas à l'équipe. »**

Elle s'arrêta. C'était toujours impressionnant de voir le débit de paroles qu'elle avait à la minute. Elle regarda sa montre :

**« Écoute mon doux prince aux bois dormants, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai du travail au bureau. Tu connais les autres sans moi ils sont tous perdus. »**

Sur ces paroles elle se leva et se tourna vers la porte où elle apparut une silhouette familière :

**« Mais je crois que je vais te laisser en bonne compagnie mon tout beau. A bientôt Spencer. »**

Depuis l'accident, elle prononçait son prénom beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant, comme si ça les avait rapproché en quelques sortes. Pour Reid c'était comme si une barrière était tombée entre son amie et lui. Il la regarda quitter la pièce et vit dans l'embrasure de la porte Asma coiffée de son foulard rose.

**« Bonjour Spencer, je peux entrer ? » **demanda t-elle. Il hocha la tête et elle vint s'asseoir dans la chambre du patient avant de dire :

**« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. »**

Reid était très mal à l'aise, elle savait qu'il lui avait caché un secret, et il se demandait si il ne devait pas crever l'abcès tout de suite pour savoir où se placer dans la situation actuelle.

**« Écoute Asma. Je suis désolé. »**

**« De ? »**

**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, de ne pas t'avoir dit que je travaillais au FBI... En fait si on y réfléchit bien ce n'est pas un mensonge, je travaille dans l'étude du comportement des psychopathes, mais j'aurai du être honnête avec toi. »**

Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire et puis...

**« Spencer... je peux le comprendre. C'est vrai que tout le monde est parfois un peu paranoïaque depuis... enfin voilà. Je n'ai rien dit aux autres si ça peut te rassurer mais je te le dis, on ne prépare rien d'illégal à la mosquée, si ça peut te rassurer, et même si vous débarquiez, vous n'y trouveriez rien. Je ne pensais pas qu'on t'effrayait à ce point. »**

Spencer rougit. Elle souriait, et une fois de plus elle semblait donner une chaleur agréable à cette pièce toute blanche.

**« Merci d'être venue. »**

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui. C'était juste un effleurement, pas de pression, mais le contact de sa paume sur la sienne le rendait heureux.

**« Spencer, quand j'ai appris par Pénélope ce qui s'était passé, j'ai voulu venir, mais elle m'a dit d'attendre, que tu avais tout fait pour éviter que tes deux vies se touchent alors je suis allée prier pour toi et Il a entendu mes prières. Ce que je veux dire c'est que... tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, peut-être plus que ce que je ne croyais. »**

Elle se tût, elle en avait trop dit et elle voulu retirer sa main mais cette fois ci c'est Spencer qui l'attrapa.

**« Merci. » **Merci... c'était un mot qui voulait tout dire mais c'était celui qu'il avait trouvé... Merci d'avoir eu peur pour lui, merci d'avoir prié pour lui, merci de lui avoir avouer qu'il comptait dans sa vie peut être autant qu'elle comptait dans la sienne. Il avait le cœur gros d'un sentiment qui aurait pu le faire pleurer si il n'avait pas eu un peu d'amour propre.

Elle lui sourit, lui laissant sa main. Il était allongé devant elle, reliée à toute une série de fils qui lui administraient des médicaments en continue, mais il était vivant et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle à cette instant présent.

**« Asma... » **il articula, essayant de peser le poids de ses paroles qui n'avait rien de quelque chose d'anodin. **« Je pense que je crois en Dieu. »**


	16. Chapter 16

_Voici le chapitre 16!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, je vois que ça déclenche les passions ^_^_

_mais comme je le rappelle, c'est une traduction, je ne change pas la trame en fonction de vos reviews._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>« Bonjour Reid, content de te revoir parmi nous ! » <strong>le salua l'agent Hotchner.

Reid était sorti de l'hôpital quelques jours auparavant et avait pris le parti de venir voir ses collègues et amis au bureau. Morgan était exceptionnellement passé le prendre à son appartement, le petit génie étant obligé de se déplacer avec des béquilles.

**« Content d'être de retour. » **répondit Spencer Reid. Les bureaux de Quantico n'avaient pas changés, ils étaient toujours tels une ruche, en perpétuelle activité. Reid boitilla jusqu'à son bureau et s'assit.

**« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande nous. » **lui dit Emily en lui souriant. JJ passa près de lui avec des feuilles et posa une main sur son épaule. **« Tu nous a manqué Spence. »**

**« Tu nous a surtout fait une jolie trouille ! » **blagua Morgan.

Reid était heureux de les revoir tous, aux petits soins pour lui, c'était agréable ; même si la réalité du travail les rattrapait tous et qu'ils durent repartir à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Reid passa sa matinée à sautiller de son bureau à la machine à café et de la machine à café à son bureau. Il n'avait pas vraiment de travail à faire puisque personne ne l'attendait mais il était content d'être assis sur sa chaise et de se sentir revenir à la vie quotidienne.

Ces derniers jours il les avait passé à attendre la venue d'Asma qui, après ses prières à la mosquée, venait lui raconter la vie de dehors et passer du temps avec lui. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé ce qui l'avait fait assumer son opinion religieuse, elle se contentait du fait qu'il croyait et ça semblait la ravir au plus haut point. Il était heureux et espérait qu'il pourrait bientôt se laisser aller à penser à un futur pour eux deux... Oui, il commençait à entrevoir certaines possibilités bien que tout reste flou.

**« ça va Reid ? » **Rossi s'approcha de lui.

**« Très bien pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu es là depuis des heures et tu n'as rien à faire. Tu veux venir boire un café dans mon bureau ? »**

Reid hocha la tête et s'appuya sur sa chaise pour se redresser avant d'attraper la béquille qui l'aidait à marcher. Il n'était pas idiot et il savait que si Rossi lui proposait cette solution c'est qu'il souhaitait sans doute lui parler.

Rossi l'invita à s'asseoir et ferma la porte derrière lui.

**« Un sucre ? »**

**« ça ira. » **lui dit Spencer.

Le vieil agent s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Reid et dit :

**« Cette question sur la religion c'était pour ton amie ? »**

Reid le regarda un instant, c'était ce genre de questions qu'il avait voulu éviter en ne parlant à personne d'Asma.

**« J'avais besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses. » **se contenta t-il de répondre.

Rossi ne disait rien mais Reid décida qu'il fallait peut-être mieux s'expliquer.

**« Ce n'est pas mon premier accident en mission. » **commença t-il. **« Il y en a eu un autre qui m'a marqué de manière indélébile. » **Les souvenirs du jeune homme refaisaient douloureusement surface. **« Vous n'étiez pas encore là, c'était à l'époque où Gideon occupait ce bureau. » **son regard balaya la pièce. **« Un des psychopathes que nous recherchions m'a piégé et... il m'a administré des doses de dilaudid... J'ai cru mourir. » **Il s'arrêta un instant, les souvenirs de son addiction revenaient à lui comme si ils avaient voulu reprendre le contrôle de son corps qu'il avait réussi à sevrer tant bien que mal ; comme un ancien alcoolique repensant à ses bouteilles. **« Je me suis senti partir et j'ai vu la lumière... A partir de ce moment là rien n'a plus été pareil. »**

Rossi le regardait sans rien dire.

**« Lorsque je me suis effondré après la balle, j'ai sombré dans les ténèbres. C'était tout noir, tout noir, et j'entendais du bruit, je voulais bouger, mon corps était là mais il n'était rien j'étais comme prisonnier d'une capsule qui ne m'appartenait plus... »**

**« Et la Lumière ? » **demanda Rossi.

**« Elle est apparut dans ma vie le jour où j'ai perdu mon téléphone. »** répondit-il.

Rossi sourit. Reid le regarda, il était soulagé de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un et surtout à quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'était la Foi.

**« La croyance en Dieu et quelque chose de personnel et chacun a son propre cheminement. » **finit par dire Rossi. **« Je suis content pour toi. D'autant plus qu'elle m'a l'air d'être assez gentille. »**

Reid lui lança le regard d'un enfant qui avait caché ce qu'il pensait être une bêtise et qui en était félicité.

Rossi laissa le jeune homme rejoindre ses amis le temps du déjeuner, il savait que Reid serait encore ici tout l'après-midi puisque c'était Morgan qui devait le ramener.

Spencer se retrouva face à l'agent Derek Morgan qui lui proposa un sandwich de la cafétéria.

**« Tu manges avec moi ? »**

Reid le regarda un instant se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

**« J'ai beaucoup de dossiers à voir, pas le temps d'aller avec les autres. » **se justifia Morgan.

Reid accepta et s'assit près du bureau où l'attendait un sandwich.

**« Alors tu te remets bien ? » **dit-il en désignant sa béquille.

**« D'ici une semaine je gambaderai comme un cabri. » **répondit le jeune homme.

Morgan eut un petit sourire mais Reid savait que son ami avait autre chose derrière la tête.

**« ça fait longtemps que tu la fréquentes ? »**

Morgan avait finalement posé la question qui lui permettait d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

**« Assez oui. Depuis que je l'ai recroisée. »**

**« Reid, cela ne me regarde sans doute pas mais... tu penses sérieusement avoir un avenir avec elle ? »**

**« Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« Reid vas-tu te convertir ? »**


	17. Chapter 17

_Et voici le Chapitre 17!_  
><em>Merci pour vos reviews et désolée, c'est encore court.<em>

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Reid ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes puis la referma, que répondre ? Reid savait que Morgan n'entendait plus rien à Dieu depuis des années et il en connaissait les raisons alors comment lui expliquer que lui avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce que beaucoup appelé « la petite flamme » ou la « lumière ».<p>

**« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. » **répondit-il. Cela laissait sous entendre qu'il y avait déjà réfléchit, et c'était vrai. Il y réfléchissait sans arrêt parce que ça soulevait beaucoup de questions et de réflexions dont certaines n'étaient pas des plus agréables. L'Islam avait mauvaise presse dans le monde occidentale depuis les attentats du World Trade Center et Reid savait que les musulmans étaient très vites fichés, surtout les nouveaux convertis qu'on trouvait plus impliqués et plus enclins à devenir des poseurs de bombes. Et puis pour beaucoup l'Islam était le refuge des personnes qui étaient en proie à un réel mal être, à un environnement familiale dans lequel il avait du manquer quelque chose... sans doute la séparation des parents, la volonté de reconstruire une famille dans des bases saines... Et pourtant... Pourtant beaucoup de gens avaient dit qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils avaient choisi une religion, à la suite d'un événement qui leur avait montré le chemin à suivre. Il avait l'impression que pour lui aussi, que le chemin était là, devant lui et qu'il pouvait y poser le pied quand il le voudrait mais que c'était encore difficile... C'était s'engager pour la vie, et faire un serment de faire de son mieux pour respecter les piliers, les cinq obligations à savoir reconnaître qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul dieu et que Mohammed est son prophète, la prière cinq fois par jour, le pèlerinage à la Mecque, le jeun du Ramadan ; et la charité...

**« Fais attention à toi Reid, ne fous pas tout en l'air. » **le prévint Morgan avant de mordre dans son sandwich ce qui eut pour effet de couper court à la conversation.

Lorsque Reid rentra chez lui, les mots de Morgan résonnaient toujours dans son esprit : « ne fous pas tout en l'air »... ça l'obsédait. « tout »... N'avait-il pas droit de choisir de lui-même ce qui lui paraissait bien pour lui ? Ça vie professionnelle devait-elle obligatoirement se conjuguer autour de l'idéal politiquement correct ? Et est-ce que l'administration aurait vraiment quelque chose à faire de sa conversion ? Il ne savait pas. Morgan était le seul qui lui avait demandé et Reid n'en avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'autres, pas même à Asma qui viendrait le voir dans la soir avec de quoi manger.

Il alla dans sa salle de bain et se mouilla le visage, s'était une manière qu'il avait de cacher ses troubles à son amie. Il voulait paraître aller bien malgré tout.

On sonna, et il alla ouvrir. Elle se tenait devant lui, souriante, un sac en toile dans les bras qui semblait déjà chargé de victuailles.

**« Salam Aleykoum Spencer. » **lui lança t-elle. Elle avait décidé de lui apprendre les rudiments de la langue arabe depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il s'ennuyait pendant sa rééducation.

**« Waleykoum Salam Asma. »** répondit-il.

Spencer s'était avéré un élève doué (mais qui en aurai douté) et c'était tristement qu'il avait décidé d'y mettre un terme pour essayer de regagner une routine de travail avec l'équipe à laquelle il était lié. Il ne fera pas comme Gideon, il n'abandonnerait pas sa famille ou ceux qu'il considérait comme l'étant.

Asma entra et posa le sac dans la cuisine de Reid avant d'en sortir les ingrédients. Elle tentait de lui apprendre à cuisiner mais c'était peine perdue. Reid était un bon élève sur tout ce qui touchait à l'esprit mais il avait bien plus de mal pour faire cuir des pâtes et elle sentait qu'il ne prenait pas vraiment de plaisir à manger, c'était de la « survie » plus qu'une envie. Il faisait parti de ces rares personnes qui trouvaient leur nourriture dans les livres, nourrissant leur esprit au détriment d'un corps qui s'était résigné à être malmené et oublié, tout juste contenté pour continuer à fonctionner au mieux. Asma avait décidé de tenter de lui faire goûter un peu à tout plein de saveurs venues d'ailleurs qu'elle avait appris au contact des autres, elle espérait qu'il serait réceptif et était contente de voir qu'il se prêtait à l'exercice en en profitant pour échanger quelques banalités en arabe. C'était amusant pour eux deux et la soirée passait à une vitesse incroyable. Quand ils eurent fini de cuisiner, et en attendant de pouvoir déguster, ils se posèrent dans le salon et Asma regarda autour d'elle balayant la pièce, tellement impersonnelle, du regard. Elle avait beau venir depuis plusieurs jours, elle était toujours surprise par le côté catalogue ou appartement de célibataire qui semblait être l'âme de l'appartement de Spencer Reid.

**« Elle n'avance pas beaucoup ta partie d'échec. » **lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant sur le jeu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle venait.

**« J'attends mon adversaire. » **se contenta de répondre Reid.

Elle hocha la tête sans dire ce qu'elle pensait du fait que son adversaire ne reviendrait sans doute jamais à en juger par la poussière sur l'échiquier.

Spencer aida Asma à mettre la table, elle commençait à faire comme chez elle et à sortir les assiettes et couverts des différents placards. Elle semblait se sentir à l'aise et ça lui plaisait. Ils se mirent à table et parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la présentation d'Asma à l'université qui approchait et qui faisait qu'elle devait partir tôt ce soir pour continuer à écrire.

Elle le salua à la porte et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, avant de partir et de laisser Spencer face à un appartement incroyablement vide.


	18. Chapter 18

_Et voici le Chapitre 18!_

_Merci pour vos reviews et de me suivre._

_Pour la question, la réponse est oui._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme s'assit sur son canapé et fixa le jeu d'échec poussiéreux qu'il avait laissé là en attendant Gideon. Il l'avait attendu, peut-être était-il tant de passer à autre chose. Il ne savait pas. Il le laissa là sans y toucher et se persuada qu'il était tant d'aller dormir. Il se leva et regarda par les fenêtres, il ne faisait pas encore vraiment nuit, tout juste le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Il soupira et alla chercher les boites de pilules qu'il rangeait dans la salle de bain pour ne pas qu'Asma les trouve en ouvrant un placard, il avait honte de cette addiction. Il posa les boîtes sur la table de nuit et alla remplir un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir et de contempler les médicaments. Serait-il un jour assez fort pour se sevrer complètement ? Il avait besoin de ces médicaments, enfin il avait l'impression qu'il en avait besoin. Il sortit deux pilules et les avala avant de se coucher dans le lit en espérant que Morphée vienne rapidement l'emporter dans le sommeil le plus neutre possible. Spencer était un anxieux de nature et le moindre questionnement remettait sa vie en question.<p>

Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable qu'il décrocha tant bien que mal sans ouvrir les yeux et en marmonnant un « Spencer Reid ».

**« Reid c'est Morgan, on a une affaire, tu viens ? »**

Reid n'était pas censé retravailler avant une bonne semaine amis il répondit naturellement :

**« Oui. » **avant d'ajouter après un bref silence : **« Morgan ? »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Tu peux passer me prendre ? »**

**« Bien sûr. »**

Ils raccrochèrent. Reid alluma la lumière sur la table de chevet, il était encore bien tôt, finalement c'était plutôt bien qu'il se soit couché avec les poules. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et commença à se préparer en boitillant un peu. Torse nu devant le miroir il regarda un instant sa cicatrice, elle n'était pas immense mais encore bien récente comme pour lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Il tressaillit et finit de s'habiller en essayant de ne pas y penser, après tout Hotch l'affecterai sans doute au bureau étant donné qu'il avait du mal à marcher, c'était son cerveau qu'on exploitait le plus dans l'équipe, pour le côté physique ils avaient Morgan. Comme pour se rassurer il murmura un bref **« Insh'Allah »** qu'il arrive ce que Dieu avait écrit. Il quitta son appartement un petit sac de voyage avec lui ; et descendit rejoindre son ami sur le trottoir.

**« ça va Reid ? » **l'interrogea Morgan.

**« Très bien. »** répondit-il.

**« Tu as une tête de déterré. » **continua t-il avant de voir que Reid avait choisi de ne pas répondre à ce genre de provocation et ils firent la route jusqu'à Quantico en silence.

**« Tu es venu Reid ? » **demanda Prentiss en le voyant devant elle. **« Je pensais que tu profiterais de tes derniers jours de liberté sans te soucier des psychopathes. »**

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit. Elle attrapa des papiers et les fourra dans son sac avant d'aller en salle de réunion où tous les autres étaient déjà.

Les photos apparurent sur l'écran tandis que JJ décrivait l'affaire. Des disparitions et des corps qui réapparaissaient des années plus tard fraîchement assassinés. La routine ou presque. L'équipe devait partir dans l'Ohio et le jet les attendait déjà et ils s'empressèrent de le rejoindre pour les quelques heures de vols qu'ils allaient devoir passer à réfléchir pour certains et finirent leur nuit pour les autres. Reid avait décidé d'envoyer un message à Asma pour la prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là quelques temps. A cette pensée son cœur se serra mais il était décidé à continuer à travailler pour le FBI et à aller sur le terrain... Il se consola en se disant que ça serait pour elle aussi l'occasion de finir d'écrire pour l'université, mais il savait aussi que la fin de l'année scolaire et des études de la jeune femme marquerai son entrée dans la vie active et qu'elle chercherai à fonder un foyer. C'était une épée de Damoclès qu'il avait suspendu au dessus de sa tête et qui allait tomber, il le savait, et chaque jour qui passait était un pas vers l'échéance.

**« Reid ? » **Hotch le tira de ses pensées.

**« Oui ? » **

**« On te demandait ce que tu pensais de tout ça. » **lança son patron avec une mine entre l'exaspération et la curiosité.

**« Euh, je pense que le coupable doit faire une fixation sur une certaine tranche d'âge et quand elles sont trop vieilles, il passe à autre chose. »**

Les autres le regardèrent silencieusement et Reid esquissa un sourire comme si il avait bien fait en donnant ce genre de réponses.

L'avion se posa et ils furent tous conduit au commissariat où Hotch délégua les tâches aux autres avant de se tourner vers Reid.

**« ça va Reid ? »**

**« Oui pourquoi ? »**

**« Dans l'avion tu n'étais pas avec nous. »**

**« Je n'ai pas assez dormi. » **dit-il.

**« Bien, tu ne risques pas de dormir beaucoup plus ici. Je reste avec toi au cas où. »**

**« Au cas où quoi Hotch ? Je suis au commissariat, l'endroit le plus sûr dans cette ville, il ne m'arrivera rien. »**

**« Tu es toujours en arrêt. »**

Reid le regarda un instant et il vit Hotch esquisser un petit sourire qui ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes. Il avait de la chance d'avoir une équipe aux petits soins pour lui.

Reid se tourna vers les cartes et les photos et son cerveau se mit à travailler.

Les autres ramenaient ça et là des éléments qui les aidait à établir un profil du tueur et manifestement kidnappeur. Quand la nuit tomba, ils étaient en mesure de donner un profil aux équipes de police avant de prendre la décision d'aller se reposer dans un hôtel proche.

Reid se posa sur son lit et sortit son téléphone, Asma lui avait laissé un message d'encouragement et une invitation à la prudence, elle prierait pour lui et pour l'équipe, que tout le monde rentre sain et sauf. Il entendit frapper et reposa le téléphone portable.

**« Oui ? »** demanda t-il.

**« Reid, c'est Hotch. »**

Le petit génie se mit debout et alla ouvrir à son supérieur.

**« ça va ? » **demanda celui-ci en indiquant la blessure du jeune homme.

**« ça ne me fait plus trop souffrir. » **répondit-il. **« c'est le principal. »**

Hotch le regarda de haut en bas.

**« Morgan m'a parlé. » **dit-il.

**« De ? »** interrogea Reid.

**« De ta probable conversion à l'Islam. »** répondit Hotch.

Reid resta un instant silencieux, il ne savait pas si il devait bien le prendre ou pas. Morgan était allé cafter à son supérieur, comme pour les cauchemars... « Quel ami... » pensa Reid.

**« Reid, tu fais ce que tu veux, ça ne changera pas notre confiance en toi et ça ne remettra pas en question ta place dans l'équipe. Mais je voudrais te demander si tu le fais pour toi ou pour Elle ? »**

Spencer se doutait bien que son choix, alors même qu'il n'était encore qu'en réflexion, allait être remis en question de manière permanente sur la question de la sincérité de son intégration dans cette nouvelle foi.

**« Je le fais pour moi. » **dit il. **« Hotch je ne sais même pas si elle voudrait de moi, ce choix je le fais pour moi, quelque soi ses sentiments envers moi et les miens envers elle. »**

Hotch lui sourit et dit :

**« C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Bon je rangerai les clefs du jet dans un lieu sûr au cas où alors. »**

Reid le regarda amusé.

**« Je plaisante Reid, je n'ai pas les clefs du jet. »**

Hotch posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

**« Ne doute pas de ses sentiments pour toi, elle t'a veillé comme seule une femme amoureuse le ferai. »**


	19. Chapter 19

**_« Ne doute pas de ses sentiments pour toi, elle t'a veillé comme seule une femme amoureuse le ferai. »_ **la phrase que Hotch avait prononcée résonnait dans l'esprit de Reid alors même qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, le criminel entre les barreaux d'une prison attendant son procès.

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, la fatigue, un peu de douleur, l'envie de la revoir ; mais il devait d'abord changer certaines choses alors quand JJ passa près de lui dans l'avion il l'arrêta.

**« JJ tu peux me ramener chez moi ce soir ? » **demanda t'il.

Elle le regarda surprise et puis elle répondit en souriant :

**« Pas de problème Spence. »**

Elle alla s'asseoir plus loin le laissant seul, pensif, à regarder Morgan. Il ne voulait pas faire le trajet avec lui, il avait dépassé les limites en allant voir Hotch pour lui raconter ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il avait l'impression que Morgan le considérait comme une enfant alors qu'il aurait voulu être considéré comme un homme.

Quand le jet atterri Hotch leur permis de partir chacun de leur côté, remettant la paperasse au lendemain et Spencer s'empressa de disparaître près de JJ laissant Morgan seul à les regarder s'éloigner. Reid le savait, il sentait le regard surpris de Morgan dans son dos et il pouvait deviner que Rossi les regardait tout deux également, peut être qu'il comprenait que Morgan avait dépassé les bornes.

**« Merci JJ. » **dit Spencer une fois qu'il fut monté dans la voiture.

**« C'est normal Spencer. Morgan ne pouvait pas te ramener ? » **se risqua t-elle à demander.

**« Je pense que Morgan ne me ramènera plus, je me débrouillerai avec les bus. »** lança t-il en pensant qu'il allait devoir minuter tout ça pour ne pas être en retard.

**« Je peux venir te prendre si tu veux. » **proposa t-elle avec toute la gentillesse qui la caractérisait et qui faisait qu'au début Spencer avait envisagé qu'il eut pu se passer quelque chose entre eux.

**« ça va te faire faire un détour. » **répondit-il.

**« Si tu as besoin n'hésites pas quand même ; je peux venir au métro si tu veux. »**

JJ était une perle, sans doute la personne avec qui il avait le plus d'affinités dans l'équipe, celle qui lui paraissait la plus normale, la plus humaine. Ça semblait être également le cas pour JJ, Spencer avait été désigné comme parrain de son petit garçon et il en était très touché, désormais il savait qu'ils étaient lié par delà le travail.

**« Merci JJ. »**

Elle n'insista pas sur les raisons qui le poussait à ne plus fréquenter la voiture de Morgan, et qui allait sans doute limiter le dialogue dans l'équipe au rapport strictement professionnel entre les deux hommes ; alors elle choisit de raconter les dernières nouvelles d'Henry à l'école ce que Spencer apprécié énormément.

**« Il veut que tu lui apprennes à jouer aux échecs ! »** lança t-elle au milieu de la conversation. **« Il réclame tout le temps depuis qu'il a vu des échiquiers au parc. »**

Spencer sourit, ce petit garçon était une perle.

**« Il est un peu petit mais les échecs ça se pratique à tout âge. Je lui apprendrais aussi à compter les cartes au Black Jack. »**

**« Concentrez-vous sur les échecs, tu lui apprendras à tricher au casino quand il sera majeur. »**

Spencer rit, il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui apprendre à compter les cartes au Black Jack, mais il savait que JJ était très protectrice avec son petit bébé et il aimait évoquer ce genre de choses pour l'effrayer.

**« JJ »** commença t'il **« ça te gênerai si je devenais musulman ? »**

**« Reid, pour moi tu resteras le même quoi que tu choisisses d'être ou de faire, tu es le parrain d'Henry et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu as le droit de choisir d'être celui que tu veux. »**

Il lui sourit.

**« Par contre, c'est mon avis, j'aime beaucoup ton amie mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu plusieurs propositions de fiançailles auprès de ses parents... et je ne sais pas si tu l'aimes mais fais attention à toi Spencer. »**

Elle avait prononcé son prénom en entier, ce qui était peu habituel dans la bouche de JJ mais Reid restait bloqué sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit : Asma était déjà très convoitée.

Ils continuèrent leur route et JJ déposa Reid au bas de l'immeuble.

**« Passes une bonne soirée Spence. »**

**« Merci, toi aussi JJ ? Salue Will et Henry de ma part. »**

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et la voiture reprit sa route, laissant le jeune homme devant la bâtisse en béton. Il monta les escaliers presque automatiquement tourna sa clef dans la serrure et entra. L'esprit fixé sur des pensés négatives... Morgan qui le prenait pour un bébé, Asma qui avait déjà eut des demandes de fiançailles, peut-être ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle en avait accepté une... Oui mais Hotch lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait... Spencer était en proie à des combats dignes des petits anges sur les épaules dans les dessins animés. Son petit démon trouvait toutes les pensées négatives tandis que le bon ange essayait de lui donner une raison d'y croire. Il savait que pour faire cesser les voix, il lui fallait aller dormir avec une bonne dose de pilules ou trouver une réponse...

Il regarda l'horloge, elle affichait 9.30 pm était-ce seulement l'heure de demander des réponses ?

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai des petits soucis IRL..._

_Donc voilà le chapitre 19 :)_

_Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre et de laisser des reviews._

* * *

><p>Il alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans la glace. Si Morgan avait eu raison sur une chose c'est bien qu'il ressemblait à un cadavre. Il était pâle, fatigué, les yeux cernés de bleu. Qui pourrai franchement avoir envie de passer sa vie avec un être comme lui qui avalait des pilules à longueur de journée et qui semblait se laisser consciemment mourir à petit feu devant ses amis sans jamais prendre une décision pour sa vie à lui... Toujours obligé de se faire tenir la main. A cet instant il se détestait et se regardait avec mépris. Son regard se posa sur l'armoire à pharmacie, dans un élan de colère il balaya du revers de la main ses médicaments pour les migraines et pour dormir et les flacons se brisèrent sur le sol, laissant les pilules s'éparpiller partout dans la pièce. Il lava les mains, puis les bras, le visage, les cheveux, les oreilles, puis les pieds, … il avait besoin de se poser et il s'inclina avant de se prosterner.<p>

Il se releva calmé et se dirigea vers le salon avant de s'arrêter devant le jeu d'échec. Cette fois-ci, il était temps. Il attrapa le plateau et retira les pièces avant de les frotter avec un torchon pour retirer la poussière pour pouvoir les ranger soigneusement. Il reposa ainsi le plateau propre et prêt à servir, « peut-être avec Henry » pensa t-il.

Il composa le numéro d'Asma qui passa sur répondeur. Il lui laissa au répondeur un message :

**« Salam Aleykoum Asma, je suis rentré. J'aurai besoin de te parler. Rappelle moi. A bientôt. »**

Et il alla dans la chambre pour tenter de dormir, pour la première fois, sans ses pilules.


	20. Chapter 20

_Voilà la suite de la fanfiction, je vais vous mettre les derniers chapitres et la clôturer aujourd'hui._

_Merci pour vox reviews et désolée du retard._

La nuit fut agitée et Reid voulu à plusieurs reprises se lever pour aller chercher dans la poubelle de la salle de bain les pilules au milieu des bouts de verre brisés et des morceaux de coton usagers mais il tint bon et se rendormit à chaque fois. Quand son réveil sonna, il se réveilla pâteux et pas très en forme, comme un drogué à qui il manquait sa dose. Il alla tout de même se préparer comme d'habitude mais en passant devant la poubelle de la salle de bain il eut comme une envie de récupérer ses pilules pour chasser ce mal être qui le tenait depuis la veille, quand il se pencha il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et s'arrêta immédiatement. Non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était comme la cigarette, une question de volonté. Enfin il allait s'en persuader et s'interdire d'y revenir.

Il alla dans son salon et posa son téléphone sur la table le temps de se préparer un café. A peine le temps de lui tourner le dos qu'il se mit à vibrer. Il se retourna et regarda le nom s'afficher.

**Asma... **il saisit le portable et décrocha :

**« Allô ? »**

**« Spencer, je viens d'avoir ton message, que se passe t-il ? »**

l'entendre à l'autre bout du fil ramena Spencer à la soirée de la veille et à ce que lui avait dit JJ.

**« On peut se voir aujourd'hui ? » **demanda le jeune homme. **« Je dois te parler en face. »**

Tout cela n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune femme qui, à l'autre bout du fil dit :

**« Rien de grave ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave mais je dois te parler. » **se contenta il de répondre.

**« Je peux venir ce soir vers 7.00 p.m. » **

**« Merci. A ce soir alors, passe une bonne journée ». **

Il raccrocha et se prépara à prendre le métro pour rejoindre le bus ou JJ, au choix, de l'autre côté. En sortant il prit soin de vider la poubelle de la salle de bain pour ne pas être retenté d'aller y fouiller si il se sentait mal.

Dans le métro il essaya de lire mais ses mains tremblait et il avait des douleurs dans la tête ; peut-être était-il plus accroc qu'il ne le pensait à ces petits médicaments et dire qu'ils étaient en vente libre...

Il sortit du métro et trouva la voiture de JJ qui était garée là, elle était venue, fidèle au poste, comme toute amie qui se respectait.

**« Coucou Spence ! » **lança t-elle à son ami.

**« Merci JJ. »** répondit-il simplement. **« Tu viens de déposer Henry à l'école ? »** ajouta t-il dans l'espoir qu'une conversation lui occupe assez l'esprit pour ne pas avoir l'air de s'être sevré la veille.

**« Oui, aujourd'hui ils font une sortie au parc pour profiter du retour des beaux jours. » **JJ se lança dans les explications sur la scolarité d'Henry et Reid l'écouta, commentant de temps en temps jusqu'à leur arrivé aux bureaux de Quantico où ils entrèrent ensembles.

Prentiss leva les yeux vers Reid et dit :

**« Reid, Hotch veut te voir. » **Il la regarda sans trop comprendre et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'agent Hotchner.

**« Ah Reid, content de te revoir. Comme tu as repris tes fonctions, il serait temps d'apporter une réponse à la proposition que l'agent Strauss t'avait faites sur les heures d'enseignement en plus. »**

Reid se souvenait à présent, ça remontait à quelques semaines déjà, il avait tardé à répondre avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

**« C'est d'accord. » **dit-il.

Hotch nota sa réponse sur le dossier et le laissa signer avant de poser les papiers sur son bureau, il les transmettrait à Strauss avec les dossiers de la dernière affaire.

Reid s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit :

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Morgan ? »**

Comme il l'avait pressentit ce n'était pas passé inaperçu mais il prit le parti de mentir, c'était idiot mais il était sur les nerfs et ne voulait pas que ça dérape en règlement de comptes.

**« Rien, JJ m'a proposé et j'ai dit oui, c'est tout. »**

Il laissa Hotch là, incrédule. Mentir à un agent des sciences du comportement quelle idiotie.

Il retourna à son bureau et essaya de se concentrer sur ses dossiers en les remplissant rapidement, peut-être plus encore que d'habitude.

**« Wow Reid. » **commenta Prentiss. **« Tu as avalé un lion ? » **

Il répondit vaguement : **« Je cherche juste à être efficace. » **et il continua son petit manège jusqu'à la pause café qu'il s'octroya avec JJ. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Morgan qui discutait avec Prentiss tout en remplissant ses papiers puis qui tourna la tête vers Spencer et JJ. Reid avait peur d'avoir dépassé les bornes en l'excluant de sa vie mais il était blessé et actuellement très stressé et il préférait ne pas avoir à lui parler et tant pis si il perdait un ami.

La journée se passa, longue et stressante pour un Spencer déjà à cran. Quand il fut autorisé à partir il donnait l'impression de faire tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas paraître stressé aux yeux des autres en pratiquant des exercices de respiration qui lui occasionnaient des souffrances au niveau de l'abdomen mais peut-être que la souffrance lui permettrait de passer outre et de bien se rappeler pourquoi il arrêtait les médicaments.

JJ le déposa au métro et il la remercia, elle faisait des détours pour lui et il appréciait le geste de son amie qui lui évité le bus et les discussions sur Morgan. Il descendit dans le métro et se laissa ramener chez lui dans un état proche d'un toxico en attente de cocaïne.

Il approcha de son immeuble et constata que les poubelles avaient été vidée, c'était mieux ainsi. Il rentra chez lui et se prépara un café en pensant : « d'abord les pilules, ensuite la caféine. Une chose à la fois. » Le plus gros soucis était sans doute que la caféïne occasionnait du stress et des tremblements mais c'était mieux que l'alcool ou le tabac.

On sonna et il alla ouvrir, c'était Asma.

**« Salam Aleykoum Spencer, comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Waleykoum Salam Asma, je vais... bien »** choisit-il de répondre.

**« Ton message m'a inquiété. » **poursuivit-elle.

**« Asma... »** Il la regarda, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas la patience de tourner autour du pot, il avait envie de tout dire. **« j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire. »**

Il l'amena s'asseoir sur le canapé, ça risquait de prendre un peu de temps.

**« Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire qu'en ce moment je remets beaucoup de choses en question et c'est bien, là n'est pas le problème mais j'essaye de changer, d'être meilleur, et je dois faire certains sacrifices qui me coûtent mais qui seront salvateur à la fin. »** Son esprit n'était pas très clair et ça se ressentait sur ses phrases.

**« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai décidé d'arrêter les médicaments que je prenais tous les jours alors je suis sur les nerfs, je suis désolé. »**

Elle hochait la tête sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

**« Hier j'étais énervé et j'ai tout jeté. » **il se tut un instant. **« Et je me suis agenouillé, j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de trouver du calme et de la sérénité quand tout autour de moi tout à semblé changer. »**

Il ne mentionna pas ce que JJ lui avait dit, ni sa décision d'éloigner Morgan de sa vie.

**« Asma, je veux me convertir. » **lui dit-il.


	21. Chapter 21

Asma le regarda et dit **« Mash'Allah »** pour le féliciter mais son regard trahissait son incompréhension, peut-être le trop plein d'informations d'un seul coup.

**« Je suis très contente pour toi Spencer. » **dit-elle voyant qu'il attendait sa réponse. Voir quelqu'un rejoindre la communauté était toujours quelque chose de réjouissant pour un croyant, quel qu'il soit d'ailleurs. **« Quand tu m'as dit que tu croyais en Dieu j'espérais que ce moment arrive. » **continua t-elle un peu plus sûre d'elle.

**« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, ça fait plusieurs mois que ça tourne dans ma tête et que je cogite là dessus, sur Dieu, sur l'Islam, sur tout ça. »**

Les yeux de Reid semblait vouloir expliquer sa pensée plus vite que la parole ne pouvait le faire, ils s'agitaient beaucoup, comme pour chercher tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

**« Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un d'autre ? » **demanda t-elle.

**« Mes amis le savent. » **répondit-il.

Par « amis » il désignait tous les membres de son équipe et elle le savait, il n'avait qu'eux.

**« Comment ont-ils réagi ? » **interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement anxieuse de savoir si c'était ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

**« Les filles l'ont bien pris, j'ai même le soutien de JJ. »**

**« Elle est très gentille. » **lui dit Asma en hochant la tête, mais cette première partie de réponse sous entendait que tous ne l'avait pas pris aussi bien.

**« Hotch me soutient et m'a assuré qu'il me garderait dans l'équipe, Rossi est heureux pour moi. » **Il marqua une pause, l'évocation du nom suivant lui coûtait un peu. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit :

**« Pour Morgan, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas. » **

Il avait atténué la réalité, il n'avait pas mentionné qu'il ne lui parlait plus et qu'actuellement ils se regardaient l'un l'autre sans se dire un mot.

**« Tu penses ? »**

**« Oui, Morgan ne croit plus en Dieu, il a perdu la foi très jeune, et ça peut se comprendre » **le défendit-il. **« Entre ce qu'il a vécu et le travail qu'on fait il y a de quoi douter. Alors depuis que je lui ai dit ça il en parle autour de lui et essaye de me dire que je fais une erreur. »**

Il la regardait les yeux un peu perdu, comme si il parlait avec quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre son ressenti parce qu'elle ne connaissait que peu Morgan.

**« Il est allé s'empresser de tout dire à Hotch qui est venu me voir et qui m'a dit que je devais suivre le chemin que je voulais, mais il lui a dit, comme il a dit à Gideon que je faisais des cauchemars, comme il a fait remarquer aux autres que j'avais des soucis pour tirer quand je suis arrivé au FBI. C'est comme si il me remettait sans cesse dans la position de l'enfant. »**

Asma cherchait à croiser le regard du jeune homme qui baissait les yeux parce qu'il évoquait quelque chose de douloureux.

**« Il le fait sans doute pour te protéger. »**

**« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. » **répondit-il calmement.

**« C'est parce qu'il tient à toi Spencer, il a peur que tu ais des soucis et il a peur de ne pas être le mieux placer pour en parler avec toi. Il a cette place du grand frère qui peut protéger mais qui ne sait pas conseiller parce qu'il n'a sans doute pas cette expérience de la vie qu'ont Messieurs Rossi et Hotchner, et qui tiennent le rôle d'un père ou d'un aîné qui peut te conseiller. »**

Reid leva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard, il ne rebaissa pas la tête et croisa ses mains.

**« Es-tu sûre de ne pas avoir fait des études de psychologies ? »**

Elle sourit et décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet de conversation.

**« Tu as rangé ton jeu d'échec ? » **dit-elle en désignant l'échiquier vide.

**« Oui, un nouvel adversaire m'attend. » **il sourit en pensant à Henry ce qui le ramena à JJ et à ses révélations.

**« Asma, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »**

Elle le regarda curieuse mais un peu angoissée par le ton qu'il avait pris.

**« Asma, est-ce que tu t'es déjà rendu compte que tu tenais à quelque chose au moment où tu as failli le perdre ? »**

Spencer cherchait la manière la moins nocive d'aborder ce sujet épineux, une sorte de pente savonneuse.

**« Que veux-tu dire ? » **lui demanda t-elle.

**« Je veux dire que j'ai peur » **Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de faire un haussement de sourcils qui se voulait sérieux et il continua **« Aujourd'hui j'ai peur de te perdre. »**

Elle resta là sans rien dire surprise, et les secondes parurent durer une éternité à un Spencer qui venait de faire une déclaration d'amour à la femme qu'il aimait sans savoir si c'était réciproque et si elle était vraiment libre.

**« Pourquoi as-tu peur de me perdre ? » **demanda t-elle.

Il répondit.

**« Parce que JJ m'a dit que tu avais déjà eu des propositions de fiançailles officielles. »**

Asma le regarda en silence, sans doute était-elle étonnée que JJ l'ai dit à Spencer mais au final ça ne semblait pas changer grand chose pour elle.

**« Je ne suis pas fiancée. On m'a fait des propositions mais j'ai refusé. » **Elle se tut un instant comme pour peser le poids des paroles qu'elle allait dire :

**« Mais... » **dit-elle en essayant elle aussi de trouver les mots à mettre sur sa pensée.** « Oui j'ai déjà réalisé que je tenais à quelqu'un à ce point là. C'est le jour où Pénélope m'a appelée et qu'elle m'a dit ce qui t'était arrivé. J'ai eu peur. Peur parce que je n'avais pas réalisé que je pouvais te perdre comme ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé la place que tu avais prise dans ma vie. »**

Elle lui sourit timidement. Ils y étaient, après des semaines à se poser des questions, chacun avait enfin les réponses qu'ils attendaient. A cet instant tout semblait aller.


	22. Chapter 22

Reid était dans les bureaux du FBI, il se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches, regardant tour à tour le bureau de Morgan et les portes de l'ascenseur. Il était arrivé plus tôt que les autres, en prenant un des bus qui reliait la capitale à Quantico. Il en avait profité pour acheter de quoi manger dans un des petits commerces pas loin, ça n'avait rien à voir avec des pâtisseries françaises mais il espérait que ses amis apprécieraient le geste. Il avait même pris la peine d'acheter du « vrai café » pour Rossi, et par « vrai café », il entendait un « vrai café d'adulte » , alors que les européens considéraient le café américain comme de la tisane de café.

Il était assez fier de lui en voyant tout son petit chantier devant lui.

L'ascenseur trembla et le ramena à la réalité, quelqu'un était dedans et il regardait les étages défiler pour voir si il allait s'arrêter ici. Il fixa les portes quand les chiffres s'immobilisèrent et les portes s'ouvrirent dévoilant les agents Hotchner et Rossi qui discutaient tranquillement avant de découvrir la surprise de Reid.

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Reid ? Aurions nous manqué ton anniversaire ?»**

Reid sourit à l'évocation de son anniversaire et des souvenirs qu'il avait de ça avec l'équipe.

**« Dieu merci, oui. » **plaisanta t-il en espérant ne jamais revoir le chapeau en forme de gâteau qu'ils lui avaient infligés.

Devant les regards curieux de Rossi et Hotch, il continua :

**« J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer mais je voudrais le faire quand tout le monde sera là. »**

Hotch hocha la tête.

**« Très bien, j'ai vu JJ et Garcia en bas ; Prentiss et Morgan ne devraient pas tarder non plus. Dave allons poser nos affaires dans nos bureaux. » **dit-il à l'attention de son ami, manifestement Hotch était d'accord pour que Reid leur fasse son annonce.

Comme son chef l'avait prédit, JJ et Garcia arrivèrent juste après et se laissèrent séduire par le buffet.

**« Reid ! Quelque chose à fêter ? » **lui demanda JJ le regard pétillant, amusée et agréablement surprise.

Reid lui sourit mystérieux pendant que les filles commençaient à se servir et que Rossi regardait le café comme si il avait s'agit d'une bouteille de bon vin.

L'ascenseur trembla et Prentiss et Morgan en descendirent, et s'arrêtèrent devant la scène.

**« Mais ? »**

Hotch regarda Morgan et Prentiss et dit :

**« Reid à quelque chose à nous dire. »**

Prentiss répondit : **« ça doit-être très grave si il a pensé à amener tout ça. »**

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui se sentit incroyablement petit pour le coup mais qui sourit et dit :

**« Si je vous ai préparé tout ça c'est pour vous dire que vous êtes tous conviés à... mon mariage. »**

Pénélope Garcia trottina vers lui dans sa jupe très serrée et pleine de froufrous pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**« Notre petit Spencer va devenir un homme. » **dit-elle amusée.

Les autres vinrent le féliciter chacun leur tour en souriant amicalement. Hotch lui donna l'accolade et lui souhaita bon courage. Quand Morgan arriva pour le féliciter, Reid se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise mais il avait décidé de lui dire les choses.

**« Morgan, tu es sans doute mon meilleur ami et je... voudrais que tu sois mon témoin. »**

Pour Reid s'était comme présenter des excuses que de demander à Derek Morgan d'être partie intégrante du jour qui devait être le plus beau de sa vie, il attendait donc avec anxiété sa réponse.

**« Pas de problèmes champion, je serai là. »**

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Chacun y alla de son petit mot tout en avalant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le buffet de Reid.

Quand il quitta le bureau il alla retrouver Asma.

**« C'est fait, je leur ai dit. »**

**« Qu'ont-ils répondu ? » **demanda la jeune femme un peu anxieuse de découvrir les réactions des amis de Spencer.

**« Ils sont heureux pour nous et ils viendront. »**

**« Et ? » **demanda t-elle comme si elle attendait al cerise sur le gâteau.

**« Morgan est d'accord pour être mon témoin. »**

Elle sourit, tout était bien.

Spencer ajouta :

**« J'ai envie de passer ma vie à tes côtés. »**

Elle sourit et il ajouta.

**« Tu m'as sortit de mes ténèbres et conduis vers la Lumière. »**

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

_Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir suivi cette fanficiton, merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité.  
><em>

_En un mot: MERCI :)_


End file.
